Sonic the Cute Baby Hedgehog
by Pinkie pie sweets
Summary: Amy has found Sonic in a building belonging to Eggman and bring him to the Freedom Fighters. now they must work together to find the cause of Sonic's age change and revert him back to normal. It becomes a challenge with Eggman with the Dark Legion, G.U.N, and others are after the baby hedgehog.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Strangely Become a Baby

In the late afternoon on the planet Mobius, the day seems like any other day. However, today there is a mystery going on. Walking in a forest is Amy Rose, a pink hedgehog who has a crush on Mobius hero Sonic the Hedgehog. She is actually looking for him now.

Amy calls out, "Sonic! Where are you?! Sonic!"

Amy continues to walk through the forest as she asks herself, "Where could he be? No one has seen him all day."

Amy can remember earlier today when she had last seen him.

Flashback:

Amy is walking to the field of flowers to get some air. Just then, a blue blur speed right past her. She knows right away who it is.

So she runs after it, and calls out, "Hey Sonic!"

The blur stops to reveal the blue super speed hero, Sonic the hedgehog.

"Hey Amy, what are you doing?" Sonic asks.

"Just going for a walk to the field. You wanna hang out with me?" Amy asks with a smile.

"Sorry Amy, but I already have things to do," Sonic says.

"Like what?" Amy asks with her arms crossed.

"Nicole has been picking up some strange energy and Sally sent me to investigate. And knowing how our time is, I know Eggman's involved," Sonic says.

"Yeah. Mind if I come?" Amy asks.

"Sorry Ames, but this is a solo mission. I'll be at Freedom Fighter HQ after the investigation. You can meet me there," Sonic says.

"Okay. Good luck," Amy says.

Sonic nods his head and super peed away to go on his mission. Amy smiles and her cheeks blush a little with glee.

Flashback Ends:

Amy continues to walk in the forest as she thinks to what happend. When Amy head to the HQ, Sally and the others have hear a thing from Sonic since the morning. They asked Amy to help out, and she is happy to help.

Amy says in concern, "Now I need to find Sonic and find out what happened to him."

Amy continues to walk to the forest and remember Sonic is going in that direction. The pink hedgehog search for any clue to where Sonic is. She stops when she sees something dark gray or black and what looks like a building. Amy goes through the trees and bushes to see a building in the middle of the forest. It has a large side slide doors with Eggman's picture on it. It also has windows next to the upper part of the door.

Amy says, "Hmm, this must be where Eggman is. And if I know Sonic, and I do, he must be here too."

Amy walks over to the door to see that it's open. She walks inside to see if there's anything she can find to help out with the situation. Amy looks around to see some machines and gadgets, something that Eggman makes for his monstrous Badniks.

Amy calls out, "Sonic! Sonic! Are you here?!"

Amy continues to walk deep in the lab to find a clue to where Sonic can be. She then suddenly kick something. Amy looks down, and gasps in shock. On the ground, she can see Sonic's sneakers and his gloves.

Amy kneels down and picks up one of the sneakers, "What happened? Why are Sonic's things on the ground? And, where is he?"

Suddenly, she hears, "Aba."

Amy quickly stands up startled by the sound. She looks around to see if there's anyone around.

She then hears a giggle of a small child, "Is that a kid or a baby? What's a baby doing here of all places?"

Amy looks around to see if there's a baby here. She then makes her hammer appears in case there are any robots around. Amy looks around to find a baby or robot. She then hears something behind her. She turns around to see a few cardboard boxes with papers scattered on the ground. Amy puts her hammer behind her back, and slowly walks to the boxes to see what it is. Just then, something begin to come out, more like crawl out. Then the something appears out of the shadows and into the light. Amy is shocked to find the baby. Shocking is that the baby is a small blue hedgehog with green eyes, and wears a white diaper. He looks to familiar to be a coincidence.

The baby hedgehog sits on the ground with a smile, "Aba aba."

"S-Sonic?!" Amy asks in shock.

The baby hedgehog giggles with glee and claps his hands. Amy is so shocked to see Sonic an infant, but can't help but smile to see how happy he is. Amy walks to Sonic and picks him up.

She holds him with one arm and rubs his head with her other hand. Baby Sonic leans to Amy's chest and rubs his head against it with glee. Then falls asleep. Amy shows a calm smile seeing how sweet Sonic is, and rubs his back making Sonic go to a deep sleep.

Amy says, "Come on Sonic, let's get you back to the others."

Amy then walks out of the building and take baby Sonic with her. She picks up Sonic's sneakers and gloves and puts them in her bag. The pink hedgehog hurry out the building and back to Freedom HQ to tell the Freedom Fighters what happened.

After reaching Freedom Fighters HQ, Sally, Nicole, Tails, and Bunnie are stunned to see the baby hedgehog in Amy's arms. Amy has explained to the others about what she has seen and seeing Sonic as a baby. The little hedgehog continues to sleep in Amy's arms as she explain the details.

"And that's when I decided to bring him here," Amy says.

Sally is stunned, "But, h-how is that possible? We saw Sonic this morning."

"Yeah. We saw the Sugarhog a while ago and now he's a little ankle biter," Bunnie adds.

"I don't know. I was too focused on Sonic's condition, I didn't look further in that building I found. I do know that Eggman is involved and has something to do with sonic being turned to a baby," Amy says.

Sally walks to Sonic, "It's okay Amy, you did the ring thing coming to us. I just can't believe Sonic is a baby again."

"I was shocked as you are, but I knew I can't leave him alone," Amy says.

"So what do we do?" Tails asks.

"We need to find a way to help revert Sonic back to his current age. It will be a good idea to inspect that building we found," Sally says.

Just then, baby sonic wakes up and looks around with curiosity. When he looks at Sally he giggles and reaches out to her.

Amy giggles, "I think he wants to say hi."

Sally giggles and presents his hand to him, letting baby Sonic grab on to it. Sally smiles to see how sweet baby Sonic is.

Sally then uses her other hand to rub his hand, "Don't worry Sonic, we'll find a way to get you back to normal.

"Be," Baby Sonic happily replies.

Sally simply smiles with glee.

Sometime later, Tails is sitting on the floor with baby Sonic who grabs one of his two tails. Bunnie is sitting next to the two.

Bunnie giggles, "The Sugarhog is really cute as a baby. So how's it feel to be the big brother, Tails?"

"I do admit, it does feel weird, but I think it's kind of fun to be the big brother for once. Looking after baby Sonic is going to be interesting," Tails says.

He looks down, and says, "Right Sonic?"

Baby Sonic looks at Tails with a smile and says, "Ba."

Bunnie and Tails giggles as the baby hedgehog continues to play with his tail.

In the computer room of the headquarters, Amy, Sally, and Nicole are discussing about the situation with Sonic's condition and the building Amy has discovered. They know there is a connection, but need to find out. However, there are a few problems.

"Knowing that Eggman is involved he must have some kind of device in that building or something," Sally says.

"Yeah. I wouldn't be surprised that Eggman is responsible for turning Sonic into a baby. It makes sense, he did it so he'll have advantage. With Sonic out of the way, he'll have better chances of taking over Mobius," Amy says, sounding serious.

"Alright Amy calm down," Sally says.

Then Amy sits back down, "Sorry."

"It's okay. Hmm, we need to investigate the building tomorrow. We'll need Nicole for this. She can help gather important data from the building," Sally says.

"But what about Sonic?" Amy asks.

Nicole says, "It's simple. A few of us will head to the building to investigate while a few of us remain here in Freedom HQ to take care of Sonic."

Amy raises her hand eagerly, "I volunteer to take care of Sonic."

"That was quick," Sally says giggling.

Amy pouts in reply. Sally and Nicole giggle in reply.

Amy asks, "So what is the plan?"

Sally and nicole Stop giggling so they can tell amy about their plan. After talking to Amy, they meet with the others about their discussion about the situation. Amy is holding Baby Sonic while sitting on the chair.

"So the plan is that Nicole, Bunnie, and I will head to the building Amy found to investigate. Amy and Tails will stay in Freedom HQ and watch over Sonic," Sally says.

"Sounds like a good idea," Tails says.

"Yeah. We get to play with Sonic," Amy happily says.

She then turns to the baby, "Right Sonic."

"Ba aba," Baby Sonic happily says.

"Sounds like a plane. Question is, what are we supposed to find when we get there? Eggman could be there or somethin'," Bunnie asks.

"You're right," Sally says.

Suddenly, the Freedom Fighters hear a knock on the door. Nicole walks over to the door and opens it to revela Cream the Rabbit along with her mother, Vanilla, and her Chao friend, Cheese.

"Hello everyone," Cream happily says.

Tails turns his head, "Cream, what are you doing here?"

"We decided to come visit you, and we brought cookies," Cream happily says.

"Chao Chao," Cheese replies.

Sally says, "Of course, come in."

Vanilla, Cream, and Cheese walk inside and Cream places the basket of cookies on the table close by.

Cream walks over, and says, "Hello Amy, how are you doing?"

"Fine Cream, but we also kind of have a problem," Amy says.

"Problem?" Cream asks.

Cream looks at Amy and looks at the baby hedgehog on her lap.

"Um, Amy who is that baby?" Cream asks.

"Believe it or not, this is Sonic," Amy says.

"Mr. Sonic? But, why is he a baby?" Cream asks, surprised.

"We don't know, but we're going to find out tomorrow. Tails and I are going to be here taking care of Sonic," Amy says.

Sonic looks at Cream and giggles as he moves his arms a little.

Cream giggles and says, "He's so cute. Can I hold him?"

"Okay, but be careful," Amy says.

Amy present Sonic to Cream and the little bunny picks him up with her hands, and places him in her arms.

Cream happily says, "Hello Sonic, it's nice to see you."

Cheese flies to Sonic and happily says, "Chao Chao."

Baby Sonic giggles and reaches his hands out to Cheese.

Vanilla, Bunnie, and Sally giggle with glee.

Vanilla asks, "If you want, maybe Cream, Cheese, and I could come by tomorrow to help out."

"Are you sure?" Bunnie asks.

"Of course. It will be helpful to have an experienced mother around," Vanilla says.

"She has a point," Nicole says.

Cream happily giggles playing with Baby Sonic.

"I think it will be a good idea," Sally says.

Cream hears this, and happily says, "We get to play with you tomorrow Sonic."

"Ba ba," Baby Sonic replies.

"Alright, we got a plan. Let's hope we can get through this without complication," Sally says.

At the end of the day, everyone has gone home for the night. Sally, Nicole, Tails, and Amy are the only ones who remain. After feeding Sonic, Sally and Amy are giving Sonic a bath while Tails and Nicole make a nursery for him. However, there are complications for the bat, Sonic is scared of the water. Sonic is sitting in water that is up to his thighs and his body's a little soapy, but he whimpers.

He reaches out to Sally and Amy, "Aba!"

"It's okay Sonic, the water is safe. See," Sally says, placing her hand in the water.

Sonic grabs Sally's hand and whimpers.

"Don't worry Sonic, we promise we won;t let anything happen to you," Amy says, rubbing Sonic's back with soapy hands.

Sometime later, Amy dries Sonic off after being cleaned and put a clean diaper. Then Sally puts on a onesies red pajama for him. Amy sits on a rocking chair of the finished nursery and Sonic falls asleep due to the rocking of the rocking chair.

Sally walks into the room to see Sonic sleeping in Amy's arms, "How is Sonic doing?"

"He's fine, and has fallen asleep," Amy says.

Sonic kicks his legs in his sleep. Amy stands up and walks to the crib. She then places sleeping baby Sonic in the crib and tucks him in.

Amy leans to Sonic and kisses him on the cheek and quietly says, "Good night, Sonic."

Amy and Sally quietly walk out of the room and Sally slowly closes the door. Baby Sonic is sleeping peacefully in the crib. Tomorrow, the Freedom Fighters having an important mission and mystery, What happened to Sonic that turns him into a baby and how to cure Sonic to return to his current age?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Even Babysitting Has Problems

The next day, Amy is in the kitchen with Nicole, Tails and baby Sonic. Tails is eating on the table while Amy is feeding Sonic, who is sitting on a high chair. Nicole is standing close to the two hedgehogs and watching Sonic eat. Amy has just finished feeding Sonic and he has some baby food in his face.

Any giggles, "Looks like somebody got messy."

Sonic giggles with a smile on his face, "Aba!"

Nicole says, "Sonic seems to be very happy."

"That's because he likes to eat a good meal," Amy replies.

Then asks, "So what's the result of Sonic's check up?"

"After checking the results, they read that Sonic is in perfect health, but I am picking up a strange energy coming from him," Nicole answers.

"Strange how?" Amy asks.

"That is hard to explain. The energy seems to have the power of time change. Unfortunately, it's the only thing I've collected," Nicole says.

Sally, Bunnie, Antoine, and Rotor walk into the kitchen.

Sally says, "That's why we're heading to the abandoned building to find out what it is. We might be able to find a clue to cure Sonic."

"Yeah. Antoine and I are going to be heading out so you and Tails need to watch Sonic," Rotor says.

"We will," Amy and Tails reply.

Sometime later, Vanilla, Cream, and Cheese have arrived at the headquarters. Sally, Bunnie, and Nicole are going to head to the building Amy has found whole Rotor and Antoine are heading off for a different mission.

"Alright, we'll try to be back as soon as we find something. Make sure Sonic gets fed, clean, and safe, and make sure he doesn't get into trouble," Sally says.

"Well make sure that Sonic is safe and given lots of love," Amy happily says.

"I'll put in the security cameras and alarm to be sure no one will try to get in," Tails adds.

"Alright, we'll be back as soon as we find something," Sally says.

Sally leans to Sonic who is in Amy's arms, "Bye Sonic, we'll see you soon."

Sally kisses Sonic in the cheek making him giggle with glee. Amy giggles as well

Sally, Nicole, and Bunnie head off to find the building while Rotor and Antoine leave to a different direction. As the girls are off, Sally turns her head to see Amy and the others enter the house with Sonic.

Bunnie notices Sally's concern, "Sally girl, don't worry. Sonic is in good hands and will be fine by the time we get back."

"I know. I just still having trouble wrapping this around my head. Sonic being turned into a baby. If Eggman or anyone else find out. Oh, I don't even want to think about it," Sally says in concern.

Nicole says from her computer pad, "I'm sure Tails and Amy will be find watching Sonic. Vanilla, Cream, and Cheese are there too. They will be fine and will have fun by the time we get back."

"I guess. We'll be fine as long as none of our find out about Sonic's condition," Sally says.

The three continue to make their way to their destination. Unknown to the three, someone else has been hearing the conversation. Above in the hovercraft. Snively along with two of the Echidna Dark Egg Legion listen to everything Sally and the others say.

Snively becomes curious, "Sonic the Hedgehog? Amere infant? This is something worth investigating."

Snively drives the hovercraft to Freedom Fighters HQ to see this for himself.

In the Headquarters, Vanilla is sitting on the ground while holding baby Sonic.

Sonic happily says, "Aba aba abwa!"

Cream is sitting in front of Sonic and covers her eyes, "Where am i?"

Then removes her hands with a smile, and says, "hi."

Baby Sonic giggles and smiles with glee and moves his legs around.

"Awww, Sonic is so cute,"Cream asays.

Amy sits in front of Sonic and holding a camera, "I have to take a picture of him."

She presents the camera in front of Sonic, and happily says, "Say 'cheese' Sonic."

Then Amy takes the picture. Amy looks at the camera to see the baby hedgehog. Amy and Cream awed in reply with love in their eyes.

Cheese flies to baby Sonic and happily says, "Chao Chao."

"Baba baba," Baby Sonic happily replies.

"Chao Chao," Cheese happily says.

Tails walks into the living room with a bottle of milk in his hand.

He passes it to Vanilla, "Here you go Vanilla."

"Thank you Tails," Vanilla says, taking the milk.

She holds baby Sonic in his arm and gives him the drink. Baby Sonic grabs hold of the bottle and begins to drink the milk from it.

Cream happily says, "Sonic is really cute as a baby."

"You're right, and he's so tiny," Amy says.

"I guess you're right. I still hope Sally and the others could find out how to change Sonic back," Tails says.

"Me too. It's sweet to see Sonic as a baby, but he can't stay like this. Eggman and the Dark Egg Legion will do something to him," Amy says.

"That's why we're staying here and making sure the security is one to alert us of any attempt," Tails says.

Amy says, "You're right."

As the group watch Baby Sonic, Snively has been spying on them and use the binocular to help him out. He smirks to see Sonic is a baby hedgehog now and not many are in the Headquarter.

Snicely brings out his communicator and contact Eggman, "Sir, I have found something that you find quite interesting."

"What is it Snively?! Can't you see that I'm busy?!" Eggman yells through the device.

"I can't really see how busy you are, but I found something that will work to your advantage," Snively says.

"What is it?" Eggman asks.

"I found out that Sonic the Hedgehog is a mere baby now," Snively says.

"A baby?" Eggman asks, confused.

"Yes. Apparently Sonic went to your secret workshop and caused his age changed. He is in Freedom HQ being babysitted by Tails, Amy, Cream and Vanilla. Oh and the little Chao too. Also, Princess Sally and her group are heading to one of your workshops that has the emeralds." Snively says.

"Really now. I think I have an idea. We must capture the baby hedgehog," Eggman says.

"You want me to attack?" Snively asks.

"No. Keep an eye on them until I get there with reinforcement. We're up against the fox and the crazy pink hedgehog with the hammer. Just keep an eye on them," Eggman says.

"Yes sir, but what about the princess?" Snively replies.

"We'll worry about it later. We can steal the emeralds back after capturing Sonic," Eggman says.

"Yes sir," Snively says, and puts the communicator away and continue to spy on the Freedom Fighter and the baby hedgehog.

Meanwhile, at the building Amy has mention, Sally and the others are able to find it ann approach it at the front.

"Yep. this looks like one of Eggman's alright," Bunnie says.

"Then let's go inside and check it out. There could be a clue to Sonic's condition," Sally says.

Nicole says in the computer pad, "I can sense a very strong energy of space and time within the building. This must be the place. And the clue to our mystery is inside."

"Then let's go," Sally says.

Sally and Bunnie walk inside the building to find a clue to Sonic's condition and the source of the strange energy. Sally and Bunnie walk deep in the building and stop to see something shocking.

They see a giant machine that has three antennas on it with round glass containers. In each of them, there are three gems, but they're not Chaos Emeralds. They shaped like rectangular octagon. The middle has a red one. The right has a cyan blue one. Finally, the left has a green one.

"What are these?" Bunnie asks.

"I think these are Sol Emeralds. I remember seeing them before. The Sol Emeralds have incredible powers, and belong to the guardian and princess Blaze the Cat. Apparently, they have the exact energy that I sensed around Sonic" Nicole says.

"So the Sol Emeralds were responsible for Sonic's condition. Eggman must have stolen them somehow and used them for this device," Sally says.

"Then get these jewels and take them back to Freedom HQ," Bunnie says.

"Be careful Bunnie, the emeralds have strong energy, and the machine is making them dangerous. I suggest using her robotic arm to break through the container and let the gems fall to us," Nicole says.

Bunnie says, "Got it sugar."

Bunnie uses his robotic arm to smack the glass containers into pieces and the emeralds fall from the machine. Sally brings out her bag and catches each emerald inside.

"Got em. Now let's head back to the others," Sally says.

Sally and Bunnie leave the building and head to Freedom HQ.

Back at Freedom HQ, Cream, Cheese, Tails, and Amy are watching baby Sonic as he sleeps on a pillow on the floor and tucked in by a blue blanket.

"Aww, he is so cute, and he's sound asleep," Cream quietly says.

"Let's stay quiet so Sonic can get some sleep," Amy says.

Suddenly, they hear a knock on the door.

Vanilla walks to the door, "I'll get it."

Vanilla opens the door to see who it is. To her shock, she sees Dr. Eggman and a few of his Echidna Chapter of the Dark Egg Legion.

"Dr. Eggman?!" Vanilla says in shock.

"Hello Ms. Rabbit, mind if I come in," Eggman says.

Vanilla quickly closes the door and locks the door, "Amy, Tails, we need to take Sonic and hurry. Dr. Eggman is here.

The group is shocked to hear this.

Tails says, "We can leave through the back."

Amy picks up Sonic in the blanket and hurry to the back with the others. When Tails opens the door, they're stunned to see Snively and more of the Dark Egg Legion covering the door. Just then, the front door is kicked open The group looks to see they have been cornered by Eggman and his fleet. And then something awful happens, Eggman comes over and snatches Baby Sonic right out of Amy's hand.

Amy quickly turns, "Sonic!"

Everyone turns around to see Eggman holding Sonic with one hand. Baby Sonic wakes up and starts crying.

Amy is furious that she brings out her hammer, "Let go of Sonic."

"I put the hammer if I were you. Sonic is so small, I might accidentally pop him," Eggman says with a smirk.

Amy grits her teeth in anger that Eggman has the nerve to threaten her and using Sonic to do it. She sighs in defeat and places her hammer on the ground. The others decide not to fight either. Then D.E.L handcuffs the group's hands and ankles. For Tails' case his tails as well as well as Cream's ears.

Cream angrily says, "You won't get away with this Dr. Eggman."

"I already have. You can't do a thing and I have the little runt here," Eggman says a maniacally laughs.

Baby sonic continues to cry.

Amy shouts in anger, "Leave Sonic alone! You're scaring him!"

"Too bad. He's coming with me. He will become the new member of my Dark Egg Legion. When he gets older, he'll be legalized to prove it," Eggman announces.

"Give Sonic back!" Tails demands.

"Sonic's mine now. Hasta La bye bye," Eggman says.

Then they all leave the Headquarter, jump on the hovercraft and fly away with baby Sonic as the little hedgehog cries.

Amy begins to shed tears and screams, "SONIC!"

Sometime later, Eggman, Snively and the D.E.L continue to fly in the hovercraft and the mad doctor is holding baby Sonic, who is still crying.

"Don't worry Sonic, I'll take good care of you when you become part of our legion," Eggman says.

Baby Sonic whimpers.

"What's wrong? Aren't you going to save the day like you always does?" Eggman remarks.

Baby Sonic continues to cry.

Eggman laughs, "As long as I have their baby Sonic, those annoying friends of his wouldn't even dare attacking me. And with Sonic as part of my legion, no one will stop me. I know, I say that every time, but this time, nothing will stop me."

Suddenly, a fiery bullet of flame attack the hovercraft from the bottom making everyone yelp.

"What was that?!" Eggman asks in shock.

"I have no idea, sir," Snively answers.

Suddenly, the same flaming fiery bullet hits them again.

"What's attacking us?!" Eggman demands.

"I am," A stern female voice speaks.

Eggman and the bad guys look ahead, and he exclaims, "You!"

The fiery bullet is none other than Blaze the Cat. Blaze glares at Eggman and speed up in the air hitting the hovercraft again. Eggman accidentally lets go of Baby Sonic and is falling out of the craft and to the ground.

"Oh no!" Eggman exclaims.

Baby Sonic continues to cry as he falls to his doom. Suddenly, a light blue aura surrounds him, saving his life. Then a pair of light silver hands with glowing blue markings holds Sonic and places him in the arms. Baby Sonic looks up with a whimper to see Silver the hedgehog and using his power to float in midair.

Silver looks down to the hedgehog and says, "Don't worry, I got you."

Silver lands down and Blaze lands next to him. Then they both sternly glares at Eggman.

Eggman looks to see they have Sonic and shouts, "Hey, give him back."

"I think it's time for you to leave," Blazz sterly says.

Blaze flies up in a fiery flame and smacks Eggman's hovercraft hard enough to send him flying. Blaze and Silver look to see Eggman is finally cry, but looks at Baby Sonic to hear the little hedgehog whimpering and still frightened from this event.

Blaze pats Sonic on the head, "Don't worry Sonic, the bad man is gone now."

"I still can't get over that this is Sonic. What happened to him?" Silver asks.

"I sensed the Sol Emerald's energy coming from him. They must be responsible for Sonic's condition," Blaze says.

"What should we do?" Silver asks.

"We'll have to take Sonic with us. If we find the emeralds, then we can help Sonic out of his predicament," Blazz says.

"Good idea," Silver says.

He looks down at Sonic, "Don't worry Sonic, we'll get you back to your original age."

Baby Sonic rubs against Silver's white fur on his chest and falls asleep. Blaze and Silver can't help but smile. Then decide to find the Sol Emeralds and help Sonic with his predicament. Unknown to the pair, a small round surveillance camera with the letters 'G.U.N' on it has watching the pai with the baby hedgehog in his arms.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: A New Protection Plan

In the forest where Eggman's building is, Sally and Bunnie are making their way to Freedom Fighter HQ. They know that the Sol Emeralds have something to do with Sonic's age changing.

"All we need to do is to study the emeralds and see if we can find a way to fix Sonic," Sally says.

"I hope we can find a way to fix the little Sugar-hog," Bunnie says.

"Me too," Sally says.

Nicole says through the computer pad, "I'm sure if we study the emeralds we'll find a way to reverse Sonic's condition."

Suddenly, the group hear rustling in the bushes. The two become concern to hear that someone might be approaching them.

"Sally girl, what do you think is that?" Bunnie asks.

"I don't know. It might be Dr. Eggman or any of his Dark Egg Legion coming back," Sally says.

Bunnie brings out the blaster from her robotic arm, "Then they'll get this from me."

Sally possession herself to fight, "Be ready Bunnie."

Sally and Bunnie are ready to fight off Dr. Eggman and his Dark Egg Legion that might come their way. The rustling of the bushes come closer and closer.

Bunnie says, "That's it, I'm going for it."

Bunnie charges as Sally screams, "Bunnie, wait!"

Bunnie dives into the bushes and the bush begins to move rapidly. Soon, Bunnie jumps out of the bushes and pins whoever is on the ground. Bunnie stops and looks down to see Silver the Hedgehog on the ground.

"Silver, it's you?" Bunnie asks.

"Of course it's me. What's the big idea?" Silver asks.

Bunnie quickly gets off of him, "Sorry, we thought you were Dr. Eggman or of his minions."

"That's alright. What are you two doing here?" Silver asks.

"What are we doing? What are you doing? Why were you hiding in the bushes?" Sally asks, walking to the two.

"I was trying to get through it not hiding," Silver says, getting up.

He dust himself and says, "Blaze and I are trying to find the Sol Emeralds. She sensed them coming from this direction."

"Funny you should mention Sol Emeralds," bunnie says with a giggle.

Sally then opens her bad as she takes the emeralds out. At the same time, Blaze comes out of the bushes with Baby Sonic in his hands. Sally, Bunnie, and Blaze look at each other.

Bunnie and Sally are shocked, "Sonic!"

"The Emeralds!" Blaze shockly says, seeing the emeralds.

The pair realize there's an explanation about the strange encounter and the connection between Sonic and the Sol Emeralds.

Baby Sonic wakes up to see Sally and reaches to her, "Abbee Abbee!" Then begins to cry.

Sally quickly comes to Sonic and places him in her arms. At the same time, she gives Blaze the Sol Emeralds.

She rubs Sonic's back, "There there Sonic. It's okay. It's okay. I'm here."

"But, what's Sonic doing here?" Bunnie asks.

"Well, we did just rescued him from Dr. Eggman. He was making the little guy cry," Silver says.

"Eggman had him? Sally asks.

Then gasps, "Oh no!"

"What is it?" Blaze asks.

"If Sonic was taken by Eggman then something must have happened to Tails and the others. We need to get back to Freedom Fighters HQ now," Sally says.

"You're right. Somethin' must have happened," Bunnie says.

Silver then activates his powers, "Don't worry, I'll get us there."

Soon Silver begins to float thanks to his physic abilities. He then lifts, Sallu, Bunnie, and Baby Sonic in the air. Then they all fly through the forest to Headquarters. Blaze uses her Blazing speed to follow.

Back at Freedom Fighters Headquarters, Antoine and Rotor have return to see the condition Tails and the others are in. The two are able to release them from the cuffs from parts of their body. Tails and the others explain what happened.

"Eggman was here and attacked you and took Sonic?" Rotor asks in shock.

"Sacre Bleu, poor baby Sonic. He has met with a cruel fate and in the condition that has befallen him," Antoine dramatically says.

Amy angrily says, "Can it Antoine!"

"We have to find Sonic. I can't think of what Eggman is doing to him," Cream worriedly says.

Tails says, "Don't worry, we'll find him. We need to let Sally know what happened."

Suddenly, they hear voices, "Tails! Amy! Cream! Vanilla! Cheese!"

Coming in the door is Bunnie, follow by Blaze, Silver, and Sally who has Sonic in his arms.

"Sally! Bunnie! You're back!" Tails says.

Amy notices the baby hedgehog, "Sonic! You're okay!"

Baby Sonic is still whimpering from crying earlier.

Amy quickly asks, "What happened? Is Sonic okay? He's not hurt is he? Where's Eggman? I want first crack at him!"

"Sonic is alright, but he was really scared. Blaze and Silver saved him and they found us. More like Bunnie did," Sally says.

Bunnie says, "We also found out Blaze's Sol Emeralds were in this machine and the reason why Sonic has been turned into a baby."

"That's good to hear. Now we know what's responsible for this," Tails says.

Amy takes Sonic and confronts him, "I'm just glad Sonic is alright. I just feel awful allowing Eggman to kidnap him like that, but he threatens Sonic and us."

"It's not your fault Amy. You were thinking of Sonic's safety. I couldn't be prouder," Sally says.

"Thanks. I just wish I could have done something," Amy says.

"Don't worry, I took care of him, but he'll be back," Blaze says.

Then Silver says, "Blaze and I will do whatever we can to help Sonic return to normal. We'll even help take care of him."

"Thanks Mr. Sliver. You too, Ms. Blaze," Cream happily says.

Vanilla says, "I'm just glad everyone is alright and everything worked out."

"Still, I never thought Eggman could have done something this low," Antoine says.

"I agree Sugar Twan. That Eggman has some nerve threatening Sonic like that," Bunnie says.

"It's worse. He wants to make sonic part of his Dark Egg Legion and wants to Legionize him after raising him a little more," Amy says.

Sally is silent and looks down. Everyone become confused to see Sally silent like that. Sally grits her teeth and clutches her hands into strong fists.

She then presents her hand to Amy and says, "Amy. Hammer. Now."

"Why?" Amy asks.

"Just. Do. It," Sally answers.

Amy is confused and makes her hammer appear and gives it to Sally. Then Sally takes the hammer outside, leaving everyone confused. Suddenly, they hear Sally screams in rage and multiple slamming making everyone scared and confused. Finally, the screaming and slamming stop. Everyone slowly peek out to see Sally taking deep breaths around multiple holes that are recently on the ground.

"I think Sally isn't very happy with Eggman," Cream replies.

"She isn't," Silver bluntly says.

After Sally cools down, everyone is sitting in the living room of Freedom Fighters HQ. they need to come up with another plan.

"Alright, Eggman and his Dark Egg Legion know about Sonic's condition. We need to find a way to get Sonic back to normal before he comes after him again," Sally says.

"If the Sol Emeralds are the ones responsible for Sonic's condition. Do you think they could fix him?" Cream asks.

Rotor turns to Sally and Bunnie, "You said that Eggman had the emeralds in a machine. We could try to use the same machine to fix him. But, it might not work the same way."

"After collecting the data from Eggman's workshop .It might take ten to twelve days to get the machine finish.

"It might be too dangerous to risk. It could cause Sonic to change to a different age or affects him differently," Silver replies.

"There has to be some say to cure Sonic," Amy says.

Sally begins to think, "Hmmm, I might have an idea."

"What is it Sally?" Bunnie asks.

"If the Sol Emeralds are the cause of Sonic's reversing his age, maybe we can use the Chaos Emerald to repel it, or should I say, A Master Emerald," Sally says.

Tails realizes, "Knuckles! Maybe can help us with the Master Emerald."

"I suppose we can give him a try," Amy says as she feeds Sonic with a bottle.

"We can visit him first thing tomorrow. I think it's best that all of us should go," Antoine says.

"I have to agree. We all should go there together. The more of us there are, the more we have a chance to attack against Eggman and protect Sonic," Sally says.

Amy looks at Sonic, "Hear that Sonic, we're going on a trip together."

"Ba ba. Aba aba," Sonic replies. He then yawns and falls asleep.

"Good night Sonic," Amy says, and softly kisses Sonic.

Rotor says, "I think we should get some sleep tonight. I'll send a message to Julie-Su."

"Silver. Blaze. You both are happy to stay with us for the night," Sally says.

"Thank for your generous offer. I'll help keep an eye out for Eggman in case he tries another attack," Blaze says.

"I hope we can fix Sonic," Silver says.

Sally sighs, "I hope so too. I just hope the Master emerald could cure him."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Baby Sonic on Angel Island

The next day, Sally and the others are getting everything ready to head to Angel Island. Sally, Bunnie, Antoine, Rotor, Silver, and Blaze are making sure they have the supplies they need in case Eggman comes back. Amy is finishing packing the baby supplies with Nicole. Cream and Cheese are playing with Baby Sonic.

Cream removes her hands from her face and says, "Peek-a-boo."

Baby Sonic laughs with glee as Cheese is sitting next to him.

Cheese happily says, "Chao Chao."

Sally and the others giggle to see Sonic happy, even if he is a baby.

Then Sally says, "Alright, everything is ready. Let's head on over to Angel Island."

"Okay," Amy says.

Then Amy picks up Baby Sonic, "Come on Sonic, let's go."

"Luckily, I have a few Warp Rings on hand, so it will make our trip easier," Silver says, and tosses the ring.

The ring expands in size for them to go through with a yellow vortex swirling in it.

"Alright. Next top, Angel Island," Rotor says.

The Freedom Fighters walk through the Warp Ring that will take them to their destination instantly. Amy walks through the portal with Sally and Baby Sonic. Once everyone goes through the portal, the Warp Ring closes behind them.

At a grassy location that isn't the Master Emerald Shrine, the Warp Ring appears and opens. Soon, the Freedom Fighters exit through the hole. Soon everyone is able to make it through and the ring becomes small again. Silver picks it up and puts it away for safekeeping.

"The place sure is nice here. It's a great place for little Sonic to play. As long as the sugar-hog doesn't try to go to the edge," Bunnie says.

"True, but we need to find Knuckles and the others and explain the situation," Sally says.

"I asked Julie-Su to meet us here," Rotor says.

Right on cue, Julie-Su walks towards them right now saying, "Rotor! Sally! Over here!"

With Julie-Su are Charmy, Ray, Saffron, and Espio. The group walks over to the Freedom Fighters to greet them and talk about the situation.

"Hey guys, we're glad to see you," Sally says.

Cream says, "Hello everyone."

"Hey Cream. Hi Cheese," Charmy says.

"Hello everyone," Saffron says.

"Where's Knuckles and the others?" Amy asks.

"M-mighty and the others are p-patrolling the island. T-they s-should be back soon," Ray answers.

Saffron looks at the baby hedgehog in Amy's arms, "Is that Sonic? He's so cute."

"Goo," Baby Sonic replies with a smile.

Charmy and Ray look at the little hedgehog too.

"Hey Sonic, it's good to see you. All small and cute," Charmy says.

"H-hi," Ray says.

"Aba aba," Baby Sonic says, reaching his hands out.

Charmy reaches his hand out and allow Sonic to grab it. Saffron and Ray giggle with smiles on their faces.

Espio, Julie-Su, and the others look to see the young ones playing.

Julie-Su kneels towards him, "Aww, he is so small and adorable."

Espio covers his mouth and tries not to laugh.

Julie-Su glares at him, "Is there something you like to say, Espio?"

"Nothing," Espio says, turning his head away nervously.

Sally then hears something from her bad. Sally looks inside to see her communicator is ringing.

"Someone's calling me," Sally says.

Then turns to Julie-Su, "Can you all take care of Sonic while I take this."

"Sure. It's no problem," Julie-Su says.

Sally walks a few distances away to talk to whoever is calling. At the same time, the others are looking at the little hedgehog willing in Amy's arms.

Charmy asks, "So do you have any idea how he's been turned into a baby?"

"We figured it might be the Sol Emeralds. Sally think it is a possibility for the Master Emerald to change him back," Blaze answers.

"Think it could actually work," Saffron asks.

"We're not sure," Silver answers.

Ray lets Sonic play with his Tails a little and asks, "Is he able to walk?"

"I don't think so. My guess that he's probably old enough to crawl," Julie-Su answers.

Amy then places sonic on the ground. They watch as Sonic is sitting and begins to move to his hands and knees. Baby Sonic then places his hand at front.

"He's moving," Espio replies.

"Come on Sonic you can do it" Ray says.

Charmy and Saffron cheers, "GO!"

Baby sonic begins to crawl a little, and soon he is able to crawl while keeping his balance.

"He's crawling. I'm so proud of him," Cream happily says.

"Great job Sugar-hog," Bunnie says.

Everyone continues to watch Sonic crawl around and make sure he doesn't wander off to far. Just then, Knuckles, Vector, and Mighty return from their patrol and walk over to the group.

"Hey guys, we're back!" Vector calls out.

Everyone turns their head to see the Echidna, Crocodile, and Armadillo.

"Hello Vevotr, Mighty, and knuckles," Cream happily says.

"Hey Cream. And I see the others are here as well," Knuckles says.

Julie-Su walks forward, "So how was your patrol?"

"Fine. There doesn't seem to be any signs of trouble so far. It's best to be alert in case trouble comes on the island," Knuckles says.

Mighty asks, "So what's up with you guys?"

"Oh, we're just having a bit of fun," Saffron says.

"In face, we got a baby here," Charmy says with glee.

Vector scratches his head, confused, "A baby? Where is he or she?"

Just then, Knuckles feels something tucking on his sock and looks down, "Not now Sonic?"

Then looks at the others, "So what's going."

"Sonic?!" Knuckles shockley says, looking down at the baby Hedgehog tugging on his sock.

Vector and Mighty quickly look down to see the little hedgehog themselves.

"Is that who I think it is?" Vector asks.

"Is that Sonic?" Mighty asks.

"That's Sonic alright," Tails says.

"Yeah. He's a cute little baby," Amy says.

"Sonic had a little incident with one of Eggman's machines along with the Sol Emeralds and now he's an infant," Blazz says.

"You're kidding?" Vector questions.

The three then look down to see the baby hedgehog.

Baby Sonic says, "Ba ba."

In a matter of seconds, the three begin laughing and fall to the ground. The others glare at the three as Baby Sonic looks a bit confused.

Julie-Su sterly says, "Grow up you guys!"

"Th-this is too rich!" Vector shouts.

"Sonic's a baby!" Mighty says.

"He is so tiny!" Knuckles adds.

"Hey Knux, maybe you can teach the little guy some combat!" Vector says.

"Or how to run fast!" Mighty adds.

Baby Sonic is still confused about what the boys are laughing about. The others are sternly glaring at the three for laughing at Sonic.

Knuckles then picks up Sonic, "Hey short stuff, you need a hand."

Baby Sonic begins to whimper a little. The group's glare is getting icyer and icyer. Sally comes back to see the laughing the boys are and Knuckles mocking, much to her disapproval.

Knuckles continues to laugh, "Hey Sonic, maybe I should be the hero for now on. You could use a lot of hands!"

Soon Baby Sonic begins to cry.

"I sure hate to be Sally and Amy right now," Knuckles adds, and Vector and mighty continue laughing.

Amy is so angry that she makes her hammer appear and with a scream of anger, she baches the three on the head hard and into the ground. Baby Sonic flies out of Knuckles arms and lands in Sally's. Everyone quickly cover their heads in shock and fear.

Amy shouts in anger, "Grow up you guys!"

The three lifts themselves into with bad bumps on their heads. Sally is holding Sonic in her arms and comforts him.

"It's okay Sonic. It's okay," Sally calmly says, rubbing Sonic's back.

Sonic whimpers as he begins to calm down. Knuckles, Mighty, and Vector stand up as they rub their heads.

"Geeze Amy, did you have to hit us that hard?!" Mighty asks, rubbing his head.

Knuckles shouts in rage, "What's the idea?!"

"Will you three grow up already?!" Sally angrily says.

"Yeah. You three made Sonic cry," Amy adds.

"We were only joking. No need to be physical," Vector says, rubbing his head.

"Yeah. We were joking," Knuckles adds.

"We didn't mean to scare Sonic," Mighty adds.

"I don't care. If you three don't get your act together, than I will," Sally says.

Amy adds, "We will with our fist."

"Alright alright, we won't scare him anymore," Knuckles says.

"Then prove it," Sally says.

The lets Knuckles hold Sonic in his arms. Knuckles looks at the baby with confused eyes, while Sonic stops crying and looks at the Echidna with curious eyes.

"What am I supposed to do?" Knuckles asks.

"Don't ask me," Vector says, shrugging his shoulders.

"Play with him or something?" Mighty asks.

Sonic then looks at Knuckles drabes and reaches out for them.

"I think he wants to play with your drabes," Mighty replies.

Knuckles groans, "As long as he doesn't pull on them."

Baby Sonic grabs one of the drabes and continue to hold it.

Mighty giggles a little, "It's kind of cute when you think about it."

"Very funny," Knuckles replies.

Baby Sonic then begins to pull on the drabe and uses it to climb on Knuckles. Soon enough, Baby Sonic is sitting on Knuckle's head.

"Ba ba," Sonic replies.

"Aww," Everyone replies.

"Great, just want I need," Knuckles complains.

"Ba ba," Baby Sonic replies.

"Come on Knuckles, it is kind of cute," Sally says.

"I guess," Knuckles mutters.

Then asks, "So, you guys were hoping to use the Master Emerald?"

"Yes. We're hoping the Emerald could help Sonic change back to his normal age. Do you think it could help us?" Sally replies.

Knuckles thinks, "Hmm, I don't see why not. But, I think it will be a good idea for all of us to go with you. Just in case."

"Thanks Knuckles," Sally says.

"No problem," Knuckles says.

Sally turns to Sonic, "Say thank you to Sonic.

"Aba aba," Baby Sonic replies.

Knuckles shows a calm smile, "You know, you're actually kind of cute. Sorry for making fun of you."

Sally giggles with glee.

"Let's get going," Knuckles says.

Soon everyone follows Knuckles who has Sonic on his head to the shrine where the Master Emerald is. The group isn't aware that the same orb with the G.U.N from before is spying on them and begin to follow them to their destination.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Eggman Strikes Again

Walking through the forest of Angel Island, Knuckles is leading everyone to the Master Emerald Shrine. Baby Sonic is still on top of Knuckles' head since he refuses to get off. They all walk through the forest until they see the altar of the MasterEmerald. On a large alter with a staircase is the large glowing bright green diamond known as the Master Emerald.

Little Sonic happily says, "Bwa Bwa Aba."

"Yes Sonic, that's the Master Emerald, and I hope it will cure you," Sally says.

Then she reaches her hands to him, "Now, I think it's time to get of Knuckles' head."

"But Baby sonic shakes his head in reply.

Julie-Su giggles, "I don't think Sonic wants to get off of your head that easily Knuckles."

"Yeah. It's bad enough when my baby brother does it," Knuckles mutters.

"So how do we get him off?" Mighty asks.

Then Sonic says," Bwa bwa bwa bwa."

"I think Sonic's hungry," Amy says.

Amy then opens the bag and brings out a bottle.

"Alright Sonic, if you want your bottle, you'll have to come down from Knuckles' head," Amy says.

Amy then picks up Sonic and holds him in her arms. Then Amy feeds Sonic the bottle of milk.

Charmy and Saffron fly over Sonic with smiles on their faces.

"Aww, he is so adorable. Are you sure we can't let him be like this a little longer?" Charmy asks.

"Yeah. I want to play with Baby Sonic some more. He's fun to play with as a baby," Saffron says.

"Sorry guys, as much as having Baby Sonic is fun, but he needs to get back to his original age. Plus, he'll stand a better chance against Eggman if he's his normal age again," Sally says.

"She's right. If the Master Emerald doesn't change Sonic back, then we'll need to come with a machine that could. However, Nicole said it will take some time," Blaze says.

Saffron and Charmy say a little disappointed, "Awwww!"

"Aw well, it was fun while it lasted," Saffron says.

Amy then puts the bottle down to see Sonic has finished drinking the milk from it. Amy then patts him on the back softly and Baby Sonic lets out a burp. Everyone laughs to hear it.

Sally then picks up Sonic, "Alright, now to see if it will actually work."

"Follow me," Knuckles says.

Knuckles and Sally walk on the bridge to the other side where the Master Emerald is sitting on an altar on a small island. They walk up the stairs and Sally has Soic presented in front of the Master Emerald. Baby Sonic looks at the Master Emerald and sees his reflection.

"Ooooh! Aba Aba," Sonic replies happily. Then he giggles to see his reflection.

Baby Sonic then reaches out his hands and about to touch the Master Emerald. Suddenly, a mechanical hand grabs Baby Sonic snatches him out of Sally's hand.

"Sonic!" Sally screams.

"Oh no!" Knuckles shouts.

Everyone quickly turns and gasps in shock to see a mechanical hand and arm is taking Sonic away. Baby Sonic begins to cry as he tries to reach out towards Sally.

Amy screams, "Sonic!"

Everyon then begin to hurry to save Sonic. They look up to see the mechanical arm is leading towards a large hovercraft with two side crafts. Eggman is in the middle with Snively sitting on the right side and an, Lien-Da, Grandmaster of the Echidna Chapter of the Dark Egg Legion is on the left.

Eggman maniacally laughs, "Hello friends, it's great to see you. However, I'm only here for Sonic."

The mechanical arm lifts Sonic to the craft and passes him to Lien-Da. Baby Sonic cries in Lien-Da's grasp and the poor baby is trying to reach out to his friends from below.

"Abba Aabbee!" Sonic cries.

"Sonic!" Tails screams flying in the air.

Knuckles, Charmy, Saffron, Ray, Silver and Blaze chase after them as they fly or glide in the air.

"Let Sonic go Eggman, before we scramble you," Knuckles says.

"Oh no, I have annoying flies chasing after me," Eggman sarcastically says.

He presses a button with a smirk, "The only way to get rid of flies is to swat them."

Just then, a large net flies down to them and it's admitting electricity. Blaze uses her fire to burn the next, but it doesn't have any effect.

"What?" Blaze says in shock.

Soon, all the Mobians in the air are caught in the net and electrocuted at the same time. They all fell until they hit the grassy ground of the island.

"Oh no, this is terrible," Antoien says in concern.

Bunnie flies in the air. I'll get him."

"I'll do it too, "Amy says.

Bunnie then blast her blaster while Amy throws her hammer with the attacks is about to hut Eggman's hovercraft. However, Eggman creates a forcefield that repel the attack.

"Nothing's working on that thing," Rotor says.

"Eggman must have done some improvements on his Egg-mobile," Vectorn comments.

"We can't let him take Sonic," Mighty says.

Espio demands, "What are you planning on doing to him, Eggman?!"

"And what did you do to Sonic that made him a baby?" Sally adds.

"To be honest, I never intended for Sonic to be a baby. I was going to use the Sol Emeralds to have access to space and time. It's fortunate that things turn out better then what is to be expected. Now that Sonic is a baby he defenceless against me," Eggman says.

"So what are you going to do with him?" Julie-Su asks.

"Easy, I'm going to make Sonic a special addition to my Dark Egg Legion. With Sonic by my side, I'll be able to create the Eggman Empire," Eggman says.

"We'll never let that happen," Bunnie angrily says.

"But I'm already going to let it happen. As much as I like to mock you some more, but I have plans elsewhere," Eggman says.

He presses the button and his hovercraft launches small black balls. When they hit the ground, smoke comes out of them and cover the whole area. Everyone cough and cover their mouths as doing so.

Eggman drives the covercraft to leave, "Hasta la bye bye suckers!"

"Abba! Aabbee!" Baby Sonic cries.

Eggman snickers, "Don't worry Sonic, you will become a spectacular addition to the Eggman Empire. Once we legionize you and probably wait a few years, you'll be fit in with my cybergenetics and become a part of my legion.

Baby sonic continues to cry as he moves his arms and legs around, but Lien-Da is not going to allow the little hedgehog to escape.

Back at the altar, everyone continues to cough as the smoke clears away in a short amount of time. When the smoke clears, everyone stop coughing and notice that Eggman is long gone.

Sally becomes stunned, "No. Eggman took Sonic."

"How could Egman do this?!" Amy shouts in anger, holding her hammer and slams it to the ground.

"We gotta get Sonic back!" Tails adds.

"But how, we don't know where Eggman could have taken him," Silver replies, helping everyone get out of the net.

Sally says, "I don't know how long it will take. We need to save Sonic and revert him back to normal.

"But how?" Charmy asks.

"Alright, I think we should split into trouble. A few of us will head to Freedom Fighter HQ to start building the machine, in case the plan with the emerald doesn't work. Some of us need to stay here and make sure the Master Emerald doesn't go anywhere. We need it to try out Sally's plan. The rest of us will go after Sonic and crush Eggman," Amy says.

Then turns to Sally, "Sounds about right?"

"Yes. I think it's a good idea," Sally says.

Knuckles says, "Alright, Julie-Su, Saffron, The Chaotix, Ray and myself will watch the Emerald to make sure it stays here."

"Rotor, Antoine, Bunnie, and myself will head back to Freedom Fighters HQ and get started on making the machine," Nicole says.

"Then the rest of us will go after Sonic," Sally says.

Rotor turns to Blaze, "Blaze, do you mind if we borrow one of your Sol Emeralds, it will help give us a better idea about building the machine."

"It's probably for the best," Blaze says.

She then brings out the blue Sol Emerald and gives it to Rotor, "Be sure it stays with you the whole time and not let anyone take it."

"I promise," Rotor says.

"Alright, Eggman has taken Sonic and we need to get him back," Sally says.

"You're right. We need to get him back before Eggman tries to legionize him," Tails says.

Amy worriedly says, "I don't even want to think about it."

"Then let's hurry. The long we wait here the farther Eggman will be," Blaze says.

"Alright. Let's go get our friend back," Sally says.

The group split up to go on their mission to save Sonic, build the machine, and watch over the Master Emerald so they can use it. They hope that Sonic can be rescued and changed back before Eggman does anything to him.

At Eggman Secret Base, Dr. Eggman laughs at his triumph. He has captured Baby Sonic and has plans to make him part of his Dark Egg Legion. Baby Sonic continues to whimper as he is being held by Lien-Da.

"So Doctor, what shall we do with the small hedgehog?" Snively asks.

"Simple, we're going to teach little Sonic everything about being part of my legion. That way, he'll be on our side," Eggman says.

"It's a strange and yet a devious idea," Lien-Da says with a smirk.

"Glad you think so. I like you to meet my Nanny bot that I have just created," Eggman says.

The robot rolls over. It has one wheel on the bottom and has robotic arms with white gloved hands on it. The robot is wearing a pink nurse outfit with a matching hat with the medical symbol on it.

"Are you sure a robot is necessary for child care?" Snively asks.

"Well sort of, which is why Lien-Da is going to take care of Sonic," Eggman's says.

"What?!" Lien-Da asks in shock while Snively hides a smirk on his face.

"Since you're the grand master of the Echidna Dark Egg Legion, you'll be the one to watch over him and uh, show him the ropes. Nanny bot will also be assisting you," Eggman says.

Lein-Da bluntly says, "Dr Eggman, not that I'm doubting your judgement, but I don't really know much about raising children."

"That is why the Nanny bot is here. I program it for child care and will help take care of Sonic," Eggman says.

He then passes a small one piece black baby pajama, "Here you go, this is for Sonic to wear."

Lien-Da then takes the pajama and mutters, "Fine."

She then wakes baby Sonic out of the control room with the Nanny bot following after her. Snively still smirks to see that he doesn't have to take care of Sonic, but Lien-Da is. Eggman continues to laugh as he is setting a new plan into motion with Sonic as the key to his success.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Team Dark to the Rescue

Spying on Dr. Eggman and his Dark Egg Legion from the trees, there are three figures. Two of them appears to be Mobian and the others looks too robotic to be one. They are secretly listening to Egman's conversation with a machine.

A male's voice says, "So, that's what this is about, and it appears we found the source of the strange reading we've been receiving."

"Yes. From the looks of it, it appears that Sonic is the main source of it. What weird is to hear that Sonic has been turned into a baby. Well, seeing is believing," A female voice says.

A robotic voice says, "When are we going to invade the premicies. I am in desire to gain some action."

"Relax tin man, we'll get some action and get some samples along with our main source. We can also make Eggman tick to boot," The female says with a smirk.

"Then let's get going," The robotic voice says.

The male voice says, "Alright, let's move in."

In the lab of the hideout, Lien-Da has finished putting on the pajama Eggman has given on Baby Sonic and now holds him in her arms. The little hedgehog continues to whimper. He really doesn't want to be here. He wants to be back with Sally and the others.

Lien-Da smirks, "This surely is an interesting surprise, Mobius' greatest hero has been reduced to a mere infant, and when the time comes he'll become part of the Dark Egg Legion."

"It's going to be annoying putting up with him," Lien-Da mutters annoyed.

Baby Sonic reaches out his hand and grabs a hold of one of Lien-Da's drabes. He then pulls on it as he tries to climb up.

"Ow! Hey, what are you doing?!" Lien-Da shouts in pain.

Baby sonic continues to pull on Lien-Da drabes and hair until the little infant is sitting on Lien-Da's head.

Lien-Da becomes dumbfounded, "Oh, I get it now. You want to sit on my head."

Lien-Da then grabs Sonic and takes him off, "Sorry you little runt, but my head is not a seat."

Sonic cries as he is being taken off of Lien-Da's head and moves his arms and legs around. He then grabs one of Lien-Da's drabes and begins to pull on it.

"Ow! Cut it out you little brat!" Lien-Da angrily says.

Baby Sonic continues to pull as he cries. The nanny bot comes over and takes the baby away making him let go of Lien-Da's drabe.

Lien-Da mutters, "Thank you."

The Nanny bot hugs sonic with one arm and pats his back with another saying, "Must soothe baby. Must soothe baby."

Soon Baby Sonic stops crying and only whimpers a little.

Lien-Da says, "I'm glad Eggman made you. I got work to do."

"Abba aabbee!" Baby Sonic replies.

"Sorry, but if you have the urge to return to those Freedom Fighters, then think again. You're not going anywhere," Lien-Da bluntly says.

Baby Sonic whimpers and really wants to be anywhere but here.

Just then, two of the soldiers walk over.

One of them says, "Commander, we brought the tools you need."

"Good job," Lien-Da says, taking the case away.

The other guard says, "Also, we have the Legion Medical Room ready for our work."

Lien-Da smirks, "Why wait for Sonic to get older when we can legionize him ourselves?!"

She then picks up Sonic, "Come on, baby, we're going to get you properly ready join our legion."

Baby Sonic doesn't like the sound of it and begins to squirm a little, but because of his baby body, he isn't able to get away.

Suddenly, someone says, "Sorry, but you're not legionizing anyone today or ever for that matter.

"What?!" Lien-Da quickly turns to find where the voice is coming from.

Just then, Shadow the Hedgehog attack the Legion soldiers along with Omega.

"It's Team Dark! Legion, get rid of those two!" Lien-Da commands.

Four more of the legion comes in and begins to fire at Shadow and Omega. But then, Shadow performs a Chaos Spear while Omega brings out heavy ammo and fires at them. The soldiers quickly dodge out of the way.

Lien-Da then notices someone is mission, "Hold on, where is that annoying bat at?!"

"Right here," The female voice says.

Lien-Da quickly turns around to find herself being kicked in the face by a white boot with a pink heart on it. Baby Soic is tossed out of her arms and ends up in another pair of arms. Baby Sonic looks up to see Rouge the Bat holding him.

"Looks like you shouldn't look before leaping for this one," Rouge remarks.

"Bwa bwa," Sonic replies.

Rouge looks at Baby Sonic, "Aww, I didn't realize how adorable you are."

"Rouge, now isn't the time. We need to leave now," Shadow says.

Rouge sighs, "Fine, fine, let's get going before my makeup is spoiled."

Omega and Rouge join Shadow together as the Legion groan in pain.

"Now will be a good time to head out," Rouge says.

Shadow nods his head and shouts, "Chaos Control!"

A flash of light appears and Team Dark along with Baby Sonic have disappeared from the building. However, when they reappear, they are not at their destination. In fact, they only have gone a few miles away from Eggman's base and in the forest.

"Hey. Are we supposed to be back at G.U.N. Headquarters?" Rouge asks, confused.

"I don't know. My Chaos Control never done that before. What's more, I can't use it because of this malfunction, for a while," Shadow says.

"Well, it looks like we'll have to go on foot," Rouge says.

"Ro Ro! Sa Sa!" Baby sonic replies.

Omega asks, "Why do we have the puny hedgehog with us?"

"I have to agree with Omega on this one. Why did we have to bring Sonic with us? We already got a sample of the strange energy" Shadow replies.

"True, but the Commander said it will be more beneficial if we have more than what we need. Sonic seems to be the primary source of the strange energy. The scientist will be able to study the energy better with the full package," Rouge says.

Then Rouge asks, "Hmm, I wonder if G.U.N has a kind of nursery for him?"

Baby Sonic stands on Rouge's arms and begins to grab on to her ears and isn't pulling them.

Shadow then looks at Sonic, "Still can't believe Faker has been reduced to a mere infant."

"I'm surprised by it myself, but you had to admit, he's actually cute as a baby," Rouge says.

Then Baby Sonic lays on Rouge's arms again. Then his sights is on Shadow.

Shadow notices this, and asks, "What do you want?"

"Ba ba," Baby Sonic happily says, reaching out to Shadow.

"Come on Shadow, Sonic wants to say hello," Rouge says.

Shadow sighs, "Fine."

Shadow reaches his hand out to Sonic allowing him to grab it.

"I think he likes you,"Rouge says with a grin.

"Whatever," Shadow sternly replies, turning his head away and allows Sonic to hold onto his hand.

Rouge says, "We should get going before Dr. Eggman catches up with us."

"You're right, but my Chaos Control is still acting strange. Could it be the energy Sonic is giving off?" Shadow asks, looking at the little hedgehog.

"Could be. We should head back now. The sooner we get back to G.U.N Headquarters the better," Rouge says.

"Right. The last thing we need is the little brat giving us problems," Shadow says.

"Oh stop it Shadow. From I'm seeing Sonic is an angel," Rouge says.

Then looks at Baby Sonic, "Right Sonic."

Then gives him a little tickle on his tummy, making him giggle.

Rouge giggles, "Someone is a little ticklish."

"May we proceed on heading back to Headquarters now?" Omega asks.

Rouge sighs, "Fine."

Rouge flies in the air while Omega uses his rocket pack and Shadow uses his rocket shoes to head back to G.U.N Headquarters. Baby Sonic actually like that he is flying in the air in Rogue's arms and feels the wind in his face.

Back in Eggman's hideout, Dr. Eggman is furious to hear that Team Dark is involved and has taken his window of opportunity.

Eggman angrily says, "That meddling Team Dark has took the key to my ultimate success."

"I can't believe Rouge kicked me in the face," Lien-Da grumbles in anger.

Eggman groans, "What else can go wrong?"

And trouble has appeared in a loud bash at the wall, breaking part of it to pieces. The one who has doe it is Amy Rose. With her, is Sally, Silver, Blaze, and Tails.

"Great, just what I need," Eggman grumbles in nager.

Suddenly, Silver uses is powers to keep Eggman and his Legion from moving an inch. The group then walk inside to confront Eggman.

"Alright Eggman, where's Sonic?!" Amy demands.

"Why should I tell you anything?" Eggman sternly asks.

"We don't want to hear it Eggman. You took Sonic, now where is he?" Sally says.

Silver looks around, and asks, "And what happened here?

"To answer both questions, Sonic's not here," Eggman answers.

"Why should we believe you?" Tails asks with his arms crossed.

"Because you would have heard Sonic crying by now," Eggman bluntly answers.

Silver speaks, "He does have a point."

The others look at each other and realize that Eggman has raised a good point. They would have heard Sonic crying by now, calling out to them."

"Alright, if you don't have Sonic then who doesn?" Tails asks.

"Ask Mr. Ultimate Life Form, his insane robot and his Batty girlfriend? They wrecked my lab and took the miniature hedgehog," Eggman sarcastically says.

The others gasp realizing who has Sonic this time.

"Shadow, Rouge, and Omega! They must have took Sonic," Sally says.

"Oh no," Blaze says in concern.

"Out of all the low laves having to take Sonic… WHY DOES IT HAVE TO BE THEM!" Amy shouts in rage."

"Forget that, we need to find Team Dark and get Sonic back," Sally says.

"So what do we do with Eggman and his goons?" Silver asks.

Blaze smirks, "I actually have a good idea. And I have the warp ring to get us there."

The next moment, Eggman and the legion that are present have been thrown through the ring and into a prison cell in New Mobotropolis. Blaze then closes the Warp Ring once they're through it.

Blaze says, "That should hold him for a while."

"I hope so," Sally says.

"Team Dark might be heading to G.U.N Headquarters. We need to head there now," Tails says.

Then the group hurries out of the building and go to G.U.N. Headquarters to rescue Sonic.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Break In Amy

Outside of G.U.N Headquarter in the United Federation, Sally, and the others are able to reach at the bottom of the mountain where the headquarter is. They look up to know that G.U.N is full of G.U.N soldiers and robots for security. They know that Sonic is inside.

"At least we're able to reach G.U.N headquarters, but it seems they put a lot of security," Tails says.

"It probably has to do with Sonic being inside. We need to get inside and help him," Blaze says.

Amy stands up and brings out her hammer, "Then let's bring this complaint to the Boss of this joint."

Amy then runs ahead as Sally shouts, "Amy wait!"

In G.U.N Break Room, Rouge is feeding Sonic with a bottle and has been really quiet. Sitting next to her is a young human girl with blond hair and blue eyes, wearing an orange shirt and black overalls. The girl's name is Hope, a young mechanic for G.U.N.

Hope smiles and says, "Awww, Sonic looks so cute as a baby. Can I hold him?"

"Maybe after he's done having lunch and having a nap. We kind of need him asleep to perform some tests," Rouge answers.

"Okay. I still can't believe Sonic has been turned into a baby. But I have to admit, he's adorable as a small hedgehog," Hope says.

"Yeah. I can't believe it either. What's more, he somehow absorbed strange high energy and we need to know what it is. Maybe we can figure out how to get Sonic back to normal," Rouge says.

Hope thinks, "Maybe Sonic ends up coming across something while fighting Eggman."

"If Eggman has something to do this, it's very likely especially since he has captured Sonic," Rouge says.

"I wouldn't put it past him," Shadow says walking by.

Baby Sonic removes the bottle from his mouth and lets out a small hiccup. Soon enough, Sonic has fallen asleep and kicks his legs a little.

"Awww!" The girls reply with a smile on their faces.

Shadow rolls his eyes while Omega says, "His cuteness is high, can not resist."

Rouge says, "Shhh. He's sleeping."

She then gets up from the couch, "Now let's take him to the lab so they can run some tests on him."

Rouge then carries Sonic out of the Break Room, Shadow and Omega follow after them. Hope waves goodbye with a smile on her face. She hopes to see Baby Sonic again very soon. She would like to play with him.

Outside the G.U.N Headquarters, two guards are watching over the entrance so no one will intrude the area. They have been standing guard for a while.

The guard then notices something ahead, "Hmm. Hey do you see something?"

"What is it?" The other asks.

The first guard says, "I don't know, it seems to be running right towards us and is holding something."

The second guard reports from the headset, "Hey, we have an unidentified object running towards the entrance with some kind of… hammer?"

"Hammer?" The first guard saus, confused.

The next moment, the object stops in her tracks to reveal Amy Rose with a giant hammer, bigger than the original size of the hammer.

"Alright you, I want to know where Sonic is?!" Ammy demands.

"Listen kid, we can't let anyone in without regulations," the first guard says.

Hammer raises her hammer, "I'll find Sonic even if I have to force my way in."

Amy then slams the hammer to the ground knocking them on the ground. Amy then raises her hammer again and slams at the door. Ammy screams as she slams the door with every hit.

In the lab of G.U.N headquarters, sonic is still sleep and is laying on a table. A machine with long arms are scanning Sonic from top to bottom to pick up the strange readings that is on him.

Team Dark are looking at the screen to see the data and the readings of the strange energy Sonic is admitting. The group along with the scientists are looking carefully to see the reading are incredibly high.

"So what do you have so far?" Rouge asks.

The scientist answers, "It seems that Sonic is admitting strong energy that is similar to Chaos Emeralds. This energy seems to have a strong alteration of time. The energy must be the cause Sonic's age being altered," The scientist says.

"Is there a way to know where the energy came from?" Shadow asks.

"And a way to get Sonic back to normal?" Rouge adds.

The scientist thinks, "Hmm, it's hard to be certain on where the source is coming from or if there's a way to revert your friend back to his original age. This requires a lot of testing and time."

"That's reassuring," Rouge bluntly says.

The scientist presses the button on machine making the scanners leave Sonic. Rouge walks over and picks up the sleeping hedgehog and begins to rock him.

"Well, it looks like he'll be staying with us for a while. Until we can figure out how to fix him," Rouge says, rubbing Sonic's back.

Shadow rolls his eyes, "Are we really going to take care of that little faker?"

"Don't be mean, Sonic is a cute little baby. He won't be any trouble," Rouge says.

Soon enough, Sonic wakes up from his sleep with a yawn, and a sneeze.

"Awww! Isn't he precious," Rouge says.

Shadow groans. He can't believe that Rouge is really going for taking care of Sonic. Suddenly, the alarm from G.U.N goes off making Sonic wake up more and begins to cry.

Rogue then begins to rock him," It's okay Sonic, it's okay. Don't cry Sonic, don't cry."

"What's going on?!" Shadow asks.

"The alarm goes off so it must be an emergency," Omega says.

"Thanks bring up the obvious, Omega," Rouge bluntly says.

Suddenly, the speaker announces, "Intruder has broke into the headquarters! Repeat! Intruder has broke into the headquarters! The Intruder is a Pink Hedgehog with a giant hammer!"

"A Pink hedgehog?" Omega asks.

Shadow goans, "I think that pink hedgehog knows that the faker is here.

"Aba," Baby Sonic replies.

"Yes Sonic, your friend is here think about rescuing you. It seems that after the last few scuffles of ours, she still doesn't trust us," Rouge says.

"Seems so. Either way, Sonic needs to remain here until we can change him back to normal," Shadow says.

Suddenly, they hear a loud bang at the steel door.

"I'm concluding that the pink hedgehog have already found us," Omega says.

They hear more banging, strong and loud. Soon the door has been burst open and falls to the ground with a little smoke in the process. The smoke disappears to reveal Amy Rose holding her hammer and taking deep breaths with anger on her face.

She glares at Team Dark and see Sonic in Rouge's arm.

She angrily says, "Out of all the low lives who have to take Sonic, it just have to be you three."

"Hmph, how rude? We're the ones who saved Sonic when he was captured by Eggman. Right Sonic," Rouge says.

"Aba," Baby Sonic says, reaching out to Amy.

"Give Sonic back!" Amy demands.

"Let me think about it…. Hmmm, no. We already decided that Sonic will be staying with us until he can be revert back to his original age. He very strong energy and we need to research it," Rouge says.

"I'm not leaving Sonic here with you. Sonic has been infected by the Sol Emeralds powers and we have an idea to fix him, so just give Sonic back to me before I make you," Amy angrily says, holding her on one hands.

Shadow sterly says, "Fine. Looks like we'll be doing this the hard way."

Amy and Shadow stand across the room face to face. Baby Sonic is starting to get a little scared. He doesn't like the way things are going. The next moment, the two begin to charge at each other. They both are beginning to fight for Sonic to be changed back to normal. Who will win this fight, Amy Rose or Shadow?


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Fight for Baby Sonic Amy Vs. Shadow

In the halls of G.U.N headquarters, Sally, Tails, Blazz, and Silver hurry to find Amy. The know she is determined to save Sonic, but she is getting carried away with it. They know that they need to find Amy before the G.U.N soldiers find her or Team Dark for that matter.

"I can't believe Amy ran off like that," Sally says.

"You know Amy. She's always like this when it comes to Sonic," Tails says.

"But have you seen her go overboard before?" Silver asks.

"Honestly, no. She's never been like this before," Tails says.

"Either way, we need to find Amy before she does something really reckless," Blaze says.

The group then hurries down the hall to find Amy before she does something stupid.

In the lab, Amy is doing something reckless and dangerous. Amy is using her hammer to attack Shadow while he uses his Chaos Energy. Amy manages to smack Shadow with her hammer and sends him to the wall. But Shadow lands his feet on the wall. Then pushes himself to Amy and pounces on her.

Rouge, the Scientist, and Baby Sonic are shocked to see the fight. Baby Sonic begins to whimper in fear. Omega is the only one who isn't showing much emotion.

But he says, "Go Shadow! Give the pink hedgehog a Chaos Blast Punch!"

"A Chaos Blast, really?! I'm not letting Sonic see any more of this. We're out of here," Rouge says.

She then spreads her wings and flies out of the room and to the hall.

Shadow then launches a Chaos Spear, but Amy uses her hammer as a shield. But then Shadow skates over and kicks Amy in the stomach. That causes Amy to crash to one of the computer monitors.

The scientist turns to Omega, "Omega, you got to stop them before they wreck the lab."

"We can rebuild it after their battle. I am rooting for Shadow," Omega says.

The scientist groans and facepalm his face.

Down the hall, Rouge is flying down the hall to get Sonic to a safe place. Shadow and Amy are going to keep fighting until one of them is down, and she doesn't want Baby Sonic to see any more of this mess.

Baby Sonic says, "Aba aba."

"Don't worry Sonic, I'll take you to the break room to get you to a safe place," rouge says.

Baby Sonic lets out a yawn of exhaustion.

Rouge smiles, "I'm guessing you're still a little sleepy. We'll head over and get you to take a nap."

Rouge continues to fly down the hall to get Baby Sonic to the Break room. At the same time, Sally, and the others are trying to find Baby Sonic and Amy. they hope they can find him and get him out of G.U.N before Amy does some damage. Suddenly, they come to a stop to see Rouge flying down the hall from left to right.

"There's Rouge," Tails says.

"And she has Sonic," Silver says.

Blaze gets in front, "I'll get her."

But Sally grab, Blaze's arm, "Wait, let's try not to create more problems then it needs to be. We still need to find Amy."

"Then what do you suppose we do?" Blaze asks.

"Silver and Tails will go after Rouge, you and I need to find Amy," Sally says.

"You're right. We need to find Sonic, but we also need to find Amy," Blazz says.

Tails flies over, "Don't worry, we'll find Sonic."

Tails flies down the hall and Silver uses his powers to fly after him. They follow the direction Rouge is going. Blaze and Sally head off to a different direction to find Amy.

In the hall of the science lab, Shadow has been thrown to the wall to the collision of Amy's hammer. Amy charges Shadow but he flies out of the way with his rocket shoes. Amy looks to see Shadow in the air.

Amy shouts, "Get down here and fight like a man!"

Shadow then flies down and grabs Amy and pinned her to the ground. The scientist and Omega hurry out to see Amy is being tackled to the ground by Shadow. Amy then kicks him making him let go and escape. She then swings her hammer at him.

Shadow shouts, "Chaos Spear!"

Then creates Spear of Chaos Energy and fling them at Amy. Amy quickly runs out of the way. Shadow skates to Amy and kicks her, but Amy quickly back away.

Shadow questions, "That all you got."

"I'm just getting started," Amy says.

Amy runs to Shadow, but he quickly teleport out of the way. He grabs Amy and flies in the air with his rocket shoes, then drops Amy to the ground.

Amy tries to get up with a groan, "Ow."

Omega shouts, "Yes! Shadow is victorious!"

"And trashed most of my lab while fighting a girl," The scientist clarifies.

"There's no barrier between fight," Omega replies.

Suddenly, they hear someone shouts, "Amy!"

Everyone look down one of the halls to see Sally and Blaze running to Amy. They kneel to Amy to see if she's okay.

"Amy, are you alright?" Sally asks.

Amy begins to get up, "I'm fine. Just trying to get Sonic."

"Silver and Tails are on it now. Rouge took Sonic somewhere else," Blaze says.

Amy groans, "Great. I've been busy fighting Shadow and Sonic's is with Rouge."

Amy begins to get up with Sally's help.

"Are you going to be alright?" Sally asks.

"I will once I crush Shadow with my hammer," Amy says.

But Sally says, "Amy, you're too weak to fight."

"Well, she should have com barging in and decides to pick a fight with someone," Shadow bluntly says.

Blaze stenrly says, "And you didn't have to fight with Amy whether."

"Hmph," Shadow replies with his arms crossed.

"At any case, we're here to pick up Sonic and bring him home. We need to get Sonic back to his normal age before Dr. Eggman tries to take him again," Blaze says.

"I knew Eggman has something to do with Sonic's condition and Sonic admitting strong time altering energy," Shadow says.

"Glad we come to the same conclusion. Now we can have Sonic back?" Blaze asks.

Omega walks to Blaze, "Hello Blaze, it's nice to see you again. Would you like to come to the training room with me. We can burn targets."

Blaze blinks a few times. Sally is confused.

"Uh, why is Omega asking Blaze to go burn things?" Sally asks.

Amy whispers, "Omega likes Blaze."

"Oh," Sally replies.

"Uh, I would like to, but I have an important job as guardian. My Sol Emeralds being put in Eggman's machine caused Sonic to reverse age," Blaze says.

"Understood, but I'm afraid we are unable to hand Sonic to you," Omega says.

"Why not?" Sally asks.

"We've been getting readings strange energy which is this age altering. We need Sonic in order to study this strange energy. We might be able to find a cure for him," Shadow says.

Amy gets up and sternly says, "I'm not going to stand here let you and G.U.N use Sonic as a guinea pig! Now where did Rouge take Sonic?"

In the Break room, Baby Sonic is sleeping on the couch next to Rouge. His head is on a pillow and is covered in a small blanket. Hope is sitting on the other side of Sonic and looking at him.

Hope whispers, "Sonic is so cute when he sleeps."

"Yes. Sonic is actually a little angel as a baby. I don't think he a handful at all. Well, except when he cries," Rouge whispers.

Hope says, "I wish Sonic can be a baby a little longer."

"He might just stay that way. We still need to have a few more tests and see if there's a way to change Sonic back to normal," Rouge says.

"How long do you think?" Hope asks.

"I'm not sure. It could be days, months, even years. Hopefully, it doesn't have to come to it," Rouge says.

"So do we," A voice speaks.

Hope and Rogue turn their heads to see Tails and Silver walking to them.

"Tails? Silver too?" What are you two doing here? It's Sonic's nap time." Rogue whispers. Then points to the sleeping hedgehog.

Tails and Silver nod their heads in reply.

Hope says, "It's good to see you Tails."

"You too Hope. We're here to get Sonic back to Angel Island," Tails says.

"Why?" Rouge asks.

"To see if the Master emerald can change him back to normal," Tails says.

Silver walks over, "We already had a Rouge time with Eggman and we don't want any more problems. Just let us take Sonic and we'll be on our way.

"Hmm, sorry but I'll have to say no," Rouge says.

"Why not?" Rouge asks, not pleased."

"Because we need Sonic to scan the time altering energy. We planned to get a sample, but we end up getting the whole package. I'm sure we'll find a way to cure Sonic," Rouge says.

"Please Rouge, Eggman already kidnapped him twice and we don't want him attacking us and kidnapping him again," Tails says in concern.

"Yes. But if I remember, we're the ones who rescued him and decided that he'll be with us. Shadow is already fighting Amy as we know it," Rouge says.

Hope says, "Isn't there a way for us to compromise the situation?"

"Maybe there's a way to work together to help Sonic get back to his normal age. I just hope we can figure this out before something else happens," Silver says.

"What else could happen? It's just going to be Eggman blowing stuff up again," Rouge remarks.

"I don't know. I got a bad feeling that something else might happen," Silver says.

Just then, a Warp Ring appears in the room. Everyone quickly turn around to see the giant ring in the room. Suddenly, they become shocked to see someone coming out of the ring.

Silver gasps, "Oh no!"

"Not you!" Tails adds.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Another Enemy Strikes

Silver,Tails, Rouge, and Hope are shocked to see a man has entered the room. The man looks a lot like Eggman, but has a white mustache and the clothes are different. The evil man maniacally laughs after getting through his Warp Ring.

"Dr. Nega!" Tails angrily says.

Hope asks, "Tails, do you know him?"

"Yes. He came from a different dimension who has been after the Sol Emeralds. That's why Blaze and I entered your world, we were after the Sol Emeralds that he stole," Silver says.

"And I am here to take them back, but it seems I also found a small blue hedgehog with the same energy as the Sol Emeralds," Dr. Nega says.

He then presents his device, "It said so on my tracker that is programed to find the Sol Emeralds, but it seems to be able to find those with the same energy," Dr. Nega says.

Rouge picks up Sonic and holds him in her arms, "We're not letting you take Sonic."

Tails and Silver get in front of Rouge.

"We're not going to let you take Sonic or the Sol Emeralds!" Tails angrily shouts.

"Not while we're around," Silver adds, making his hands glow.

Rouge then passes Baby Sonic to Hope, "Yeah Doctor, if you want to get to Sonic, then you'll have to get through us."

Dr. Nega laughs evilly, "Sorry, but the Sol emeralds and the little hedgehog are going to be coming with me."

"You and what Army?!" Rouge angrily asks.

"This army?" Dr. Nega answers.

Just then, three Swat-bot robots that looks like police officers come out of the Warp Ring. then three more come out. And finally three more. The group gasps to see nine robots have entered the room.

Tails nervously laughs, "I'm guessing he means that army."

"Well, I won't stop until I help Sonic return to normal, not without a fight," Silver says.

"Yeah. You'll have to go through us," Rouge says.

Tails whispers to Hope, "When the fight starts. You need to get Sonic out of here and find Sally and the others."

"Okay," Hope says.

Dr. Nega shouts, "Swat-bots, attack!"

Then the robots begin to charge. Tails, Rouge, and Silver begin to charge at the machine. When they collide, they get into a fight with each other. Hope uses this to escape up stairs and find help with Sonic in her arms.

But Dr. Nega sees Hope leaving, "Hey! Where are you going?!"

Silver flies in front of the entrance, "You're staying here."

But the Swat-bot rams at him to the wall.

"Not anymore," Dr. Nega says.

He then hurries upstairs to catch up with Hope who has Baby Sonic in her arms. Silver then kicks the robot off of him to see Dr. Nega is going after Hope and Sonic.

"Oh no," Silver says in shock.

Down the hall, Hope continues to run down the halls with Baby Sonic in her arms. She turns her head around to see Dr. Nega is running after her.

Dr. Nega laughs, "Come on little girl, just give me the hedgehog and I'll leave you alone."

"No. I'm not giving Sonic to you," Hope denies.

Dr. Nega smirks, "Then it looks like we'll be doing this the hard way."

Dr. Nega brings holds out his hands and use it to fire small missiles at Hope. When Hope turns to the other hall, the missile hits the wall and Hope is pushed by the explosion. Hope screams and falls to the ground and make sure Sonic doesn't get hurt.

At a different part of the hall, Sally, Amy, Blaze, Shadow and Omega hear the explosion.

"What was that?" Amy asks.

"I don't know, but it seems to be heading in our direction," Blaze says.

Running to this hall after the turn, Hope runs as she takes deep breaths with Baby Sonic in her arms.

"It's Hope," Shadow says.

"Anhs Sonic," Sally says.

Just then, the mad scientist from different world turns to the same hall and chases Hope.

Blaze exclaims, "Dr. Eggman Nega!"

He then launches a wrist missile and hits the wall where Hope is likely to run to Hope is blast forward and falls to the ground.

"Hope!" Shadow screams in shock.

He then runs to the girl who has fallen to the ground, and kneels down to her.

"Hope are you alright?" Shadow says.

Hope groans and looks at Shadow, "I'm okay. He… he wants Sonic and… and these Sol Emeralds."

Hope then passed out soon after. Baby Sonic wakes up to see Hope on the ground.

He says sounding sad, "Ab ab ab."

Shadow viciously glares to Dr. Nega, "You're going to pay for what you did!"

Blazer then runs to Shadow, "Shadow, Dr. Nega is someone you shouldn't mess with."

"I don't care! Not after what he did to Hope!" Shadow shouts in anger.

The girls flinch in fright to see the vicious gaze on Shadow's face.

Shadow then turns to Dr. Nega, "Dr. Eggman Nega is mine!"

Shadow then uses his rocket skates to skate to Dr. Nega and tackles him to the ground. Dr. Nega then uses his shock band to shock Shadow into getting off. Then punches him,. Shadow is able to get up and uses his Chaos Spear. Dr. Nega then uses a force field belt to create a protective shield to prevent the attack. Dr. Nega then brings out a laser sword to attack Shadow. Soon, Shadow and Dr. Eggman Nega are attacking each other.

Sally, Blaze, and Amy stare there in shock. Sally and Amy can understand. Hope is the first human friend he had for awhile. What's more, she resembles and a similar personality to his old friend Maria

Amy sheepishly says, "I think he's upset."

"I have to agree, I've never seen him like this before," Blaze says.

"He may act like a lone wolf, but he has a soft spot for Hope," Sally says.

Sally gasps to realize Hope and Baby Sonic are still on the floor.. She, Amy, and Blaze runs to the human girl and baby Hedgehog and kneel down to them.

Baby Sonic holds Hope by her shirt and begin to cry, "Abb abb abb. Waaaah!"

Sally picks up Sonic and rubs his back, "There there Sonic. Everything will be okay. I hope."

Blaze and Amy check on Hope.

"Don't worry, your friend is alright, just had a hard hit to the head," Blaze says.

"We need to get Hope and Sonic to a safe place," Amy says.

"Where's Silver and Tails?" Sally asks.

In the Break Room, Rouge, Tails, and Silver are fighting the police robots. Luckily G.U.N soldiers join in on the fight. The soldiers use their guns to blast the machines. Siler then uses his psychokinesis to destroy some of them. Tails then punches and kicks the robots, even perform a spin dash of his own. Rouge then performs a screw kick at one of them. She then quickly grabs the Warp Ring and deactivates it, making it small again.

Soon, she screw kicks another robot and makes a hole through the chest. Then it falls down to the ground. At no time, the robots of the bad guy have been destroyed.

"Looks like we've taken care of those robots," Tails says.

"Yeah, but we don't have time to waste. Dr. Nega got away," Silver says.

"He's right. Hope is endangered," Rouge says.

Silver and Tails nod their heads in reply. Then the three hurry upstairs to find Hope and Baby Sonic before Dr. Eggman Nega does.

In the hall, Shadow throws a Chaos Spear at Dr. Nega, but he repels it with a force field. The scientist then begins to attack Shadow with his laser sword. Shadow manages to dodge any swing the doctor throws at him. Shadow then teleports behind Nega and gives him a kick on the back. The scientist is then throws back down the hall. Dr. Nega groans and glares at Shadow.

Shadow gives Dr. Nega a vicious glare, "I'm going to tell you once, go back to the dimension you came from before I make you leave!"

Dr. Nega growls in angel. He then turns his head to see Blaze picking up Sonic. That's when an idea comes to him.

Dr. Nega smirks, "I'll leave alright, but not without my prizes."

Dr. Nega fires his wrist band at Blaze and Baby Sonic, trapping them in a specialized net giving off blue strange energy. Then rilds them in and grabs the bottom opening end.

Dr. Nega laughs, "Now if you don't want the baby to get hurt, you don't move."

Dr. Nega fires the wall and jumps out. He then brings out a Warp Ring and goes through it.

Sally runs on the opening and screams "Sonic! Blaze!"

But it's too late. The mad doctor goes through the Warp Ring with both Blaze and Baby Sonic.

Amy screams in fear, "Oh no! First Donic was kidnapped by Eggman, twice! Then Team Dark took him to G.U.N headquarters. And now, Dr. Nega have taken both Sonic and Blaze! What are we gonna do?! What are we gonna do?!"

"Don't worry Amy, we'll get him and Blaze back," Sally says.

"We have to find Sonic and Blaze and find out where Dr. Eggman Nega could have taken him," Shadow says.

"That is affirmative. Let's find Rouge," Omega says.

Shadow picks up Hope and quickly bring her to the medical office while Sally and the others find, Silver and the others. Now things have gotten worse. Sonic is not only kidnapped, but Blaze is as well. Now they need to find where Dr. Nega haven taken his prisoners and before he uses the Sol Emeralds for an evil purpose.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Search for Dr. Nega's Lair

In the other dimension in Dr. Nega's lab, he laughs maniacally while Blaze is holding Baby Sonic in her arm. She tries using the other arm to release fire to escape, but it's close to impossible for her to burn.

Dr. Nega says, "Sorry princess, but this glass capsule is made of a strong substance that is impossible for you to melt it. You and the little tyke are going to stay here until my machine is finished."

"We're not staying here! You better release me and Sonic before I burn that mustache off of you when I get you," Blaze angrily saus.

Baby Sonic whimpers, "Ba ba! Ba ba!"

Blaze looks down, "Don't worry, we'll find a way to escape."

"Not likely. I need you who can control all the Sol Emeralds and since the little blue hedgehog has some of their powers I'm going to need him as well," Dr. Nega says.

"I will never help you power up that machine and won't let you have Sonic involved in your conspiracy. The Sol Emeralds is only for me to control and control them alone," Blaze says.

Dr Nega smirks, "We'll see about that."

He then hold the a Sol Emerald making Blaze gasps in shock.

Blaze demands, "Where did you get that Emerald?"

"I kind of borrowed it from some Prime Mobians. They didn't know what hit them," Dr. Nega says.

Blaze grits her teeth in anger. She knows exactly where Dr. Eggman grab the Sol Emerald from and she doesn't like it.

Back in G.U.N Headquarters, Sally and the others join up with Rouge and the others. Shadow has already taken Hope to the medical bay so she can be safe. There, they need to discuss a plan to rescue Sonic and Blaze.

"This just isn't our day is it?" Amy asks.

"No it's not. Now Dr. Eggman Nega has Sonic and Blaze. We need to find them and rescue them," Sally says.

"But where do you think that mad doctor could be?" Rouge asks.

"He got to be at his lair. He's the one who took the Sol Emeralds from Blaze to begin with, but somehow ended up here," Silver says.

"We can only hope we find before something happens," Sally says.

Just then, Sally receives a call from her communicator and answers to see Nicoel on the screen.

"Sally, we have a problem," Nicole says.

"What's wrong?" Sally asks.

"A group of robots attacked us at Freedom HQ and took the Sol Emerald we were using to study to fix the machine," Nicole says.

Bunnie appears on the screen, "We tried to stop them, but have us out number and took the Sol Emerald

"Robots? It has to be Dr. Nega," Sally says.

"Dr. Nega attacked G.U.N Headquarters too," Amy says.

"He took Sonic and Blaze," Tails adds.

"Oh no," Bunnie says.

"We need to find them before Dr. Nega does something to them. He was after the Sol Emeralds and Sonic because of the energy he has," Sally says.

"That doesn't sound good," Rotor adds.

"We'll do what we can do to find Sonic and Blaze. How are you doing with the machine?" Sally asks.

"We made good progress, but it will take up another few ways. We were able to get much data from the Sol emerald so we can work on it even if it isn't here," Rotro says.

"Sounds good, the rest of us have to find Sonic and Blaze and rescue them," Sally says.

Nicole says, "We'll let you know how the machine is doing."

"Thank you Nicole," Sally says. Then hangs up the communicator.

"We got to find Sonic and Blaze, and fast," Rouge says.

"He has to be back in his dimension. Luckily, I brought another Super Warp Ring just in case," Silver says, bring out a Warp Ring.

Silver tosses the ring and it enlarges enough for everyone to get through.

"Alright, let's go save Sonic and Blaze," Amy says.

Amy is the first to jump through the ring. Sally, Tails, and the others follow after them. Everyone, but Team Dark are the only ones coming through.

Sally peaks through to see the Team and asks, "Aren't you guys coming."

Shadow sighs, "Might as well."

"Yeah. Let's go give Dr. Nega a piece of our mind," Rouge says.

With that Shadow and Rouge walk through the ring with Sally.

Omega steps forward, "Eliminate Dr. Nega and his robots."

Omega then goes through the ring. With that, the ring closes as everyone has gone through. Silver picks up the ring and puts it in a safe place.

Tails asks, "So Silver, which way to Dr. Nega's lair?"

"We go this way," Silver answers.

Then takes the lead to where Dr. Nega's evil lair is.

Meanwhile, Blaze continues to hold Baby Sonic in her arms, but the little hedgehog is still scared. Blaze does her best to comfort him, but Sonic is still softly whimpering.

"It's okay Sonic. We'll find a way to escape and return you to normal," Blaze softly says.

"Ab aabbee," Baby Sonic replies.

"There there," Blaze says, softly patting Sonic's back.

Baze softly says, "Don't worry Sonic, Dr. Nega won't get away with this. We'll find our way out somehow."

"I do hope Silver and the others find us soon. Otherwise, we're in trouble from what Dr. Nega is up to," Blaze says in thought.

Just then, the doors open from a few distances away to reveal Dr. Nega and he's holding one of the Sol Emeralds.

"So princess feeling comfortable?" Dr. Nega asks in remark.

"I will be when I get out of here and burn that mustache of yours right off," Blaze angrily says.

"Again with the comment. As long as you and the twirp is in that capsule you'll never escape," Dr. Nega says.

"Why you captured us? Sonic has nothing to do with this," Blaz demands.

"He's will be in a way. I like to introduce you to my latest invention," Dr. Nega says.

Blaze rolls her eyes, "What is it, a time machine?"

"Not exactly, but with you, the Sol Emeralds, and the little hedgehog, I shall have the power to not only travel space and time but also the power to go through zones and alter them," Dr. Nega says.

Then Dr. Nega shouts, "Behold…"

Dr. Nega presents a machine that looks kind of like a photo booth, but also has still doors and on top of it is a small box.

"That looks like a photo booth," Blazz says.

"Goo," Baby Sonic says, confused.

"It's not a photo booth. It's my latest Time Alterer," Dr. Nega says.

Blaze bluntly says, "It still looks like a photo booth."

Baby Sonic begins to giggle with a smile on his face.

Blaze smirks, "Even Sonic think it's just a silly piece of junk."

"It is not a piece of junk!" Dr. Nega shouts in anger.

That makes Sonic cry. Blaze then rocks the little baby hedgehog to calm down.

Blaze glares at the doctor, "There is no reason to shout with a baby around."

"Fine. I'll be more quiet if it only to get the baby to stop crying," Dr. Nega says.

Blaze continues to rock Baby Sonic until he calms down and only whimpers.

Baby Sonic says, "Ba ba. Ba ba."

Soon Blaze's stomach begins to growl a little.

"I'm guessing we can both have something to eat," Blaze says.

"Well it will have to wait because it's time for my test run," Dr. Nega says.

"What test run?" Blaze asks.

Dr. Nega brings out a remote and presses a button. Then robotic white gloved arms comes in and takes Baby Sonic away.

"Sonic!" Blaze screams.

Baby Sonic continues to cry as he is being taken in through the hatch. Then the arms come out from a different part of the ceiling and puts Baby Sonic in the box.

"What are you doing?!" Blaze demands.

"Getting ready for the test run for my machine, and here's part two," Dr. Nega says, presses another button on his remote.

Then electric plugs begin to stick itself on the capsule Blaze is in and connects the other end to his Timer Alterer. Dr. Nega then opens a small compartment from the capsule and places the Sol Emerald inside.

"Alright, what are you up to?" Blaze sternly asks.

"What does it look like. I'm going to use you, the Sol Emeralds, and the little hedgehog as power sources for my machine," Dr. Nega says.

"You would use a baby to power up your machine?! That's low even for you!" Blaze angrily says.

"True, but that's science," Dr. Nega says.

Blaze angrily mutters, "Not even scientists would use babies for their experiments."

Dr. Nega walks to his control pad, "Alright, it's time for my Time Alterer to be powered up by the power of space and time."

Dr. Nega pulls the switch and activates the machine. The machine sends an electrical charge at Blaze making her scream and the Sol Emeralds begin to circle around her, and transforms her into Burning Blaze. Baby Sonic who is trapped in a box tries to get out, but he doesn't have the strength to do so,no does he know how to escape.

Dr. Nega looks on the monitor to see his machine is being powered by both machines.

"Yes! With the Sol Emeralds and the Time altering energy, my machine will come to be!" Dr. Nega says.

Blaze continues to scream in agony as the machine absorbs her powers in Burning Blaze. Baby Sonic is scared of being trapped in the box that he begins to cry.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: The Final Rescue Mission

Outside the lair, it's not hard for Sally and the others to get inside. They are running down the halls to hear Baby Sonic crying.

"That sounds like Sonic!" Sally says in concern.

"Don't worry Sonic, I'll rescue you!" Amy shouts, and zooms ahead to find Sonic.

"Amy! Wait for us!" Tails shouts.

Everyone hurry down the hall and Amy is the first top open the door. Amy gasps in shock to see Baby Sonic and Blaze are trapped in the machines.

Amy is so angry that she brings out her hammer and shouts, "What are you doing to them?"

Dr. Nega turns to see Amy as well as the other come barging in.

"Well well, if it isn't Sonic little friends. Glad that you're here to see my latest machine that will be used to alter time and space," Dr. Nega says.

"What?!" Are you nuts?!" Sally exclaims.

"What your doing is low even for you, and why are Sonic and Blazes trapped to the machine?!" Silver demands.

"They're both are used for my power source," Dr. Nega answers.

Everyone simply stare there.

Amy grits her teeth and bitterly says, "Shadow, will you please tear this place apart?"

"Gladly," Shadow says, cracking his knuckles.

Shadow speed over to the machine to get Sonic, but a robot appears and nearly attacks Shadow. Shadow dodges and lands on the ground. The group look to see a large robot that has square arms and legs with robotic hands and is about the same size as Omega.

"Meet Gaama. He is my newest creation and can use some target practice. Gamma, attack!" Dr. Nega says.

Gamma begins to fly on it's rocket boots, but then Amy smacks it with her hammer.

Amy shouts, "Nothing is going to keep me from getting Sonic!"

Amy then charges to get Sonic, but then Gamma launches it's hand and grabs her on the waist. Then it pulls her to the robotic arm and refuses to let her go.

Amy screams, "Let me go you hunk of junk! I mean it!"

Rouge jumps up and shouts, "Screw kick!"

She then spins like a drill and cuts through the robot's arm, setting Amy free. Amy then bashes the robot on the head, crushing it.

Dr. Nega grits his teeth and says, "There are more robots where that came from."

Dr. Nega presses the button and multiple robots are coming out of the doors to attack the Mobians.

Sally says, "Rouge, you all keep the robots busy. Amy, Silver, you're with me. Make sure you help us get through the robots so we can reach Sonic and Blaze."

"Right," Rouge says.

Sally, Silver, and Amy run ahead while Rouge and the other fight against the robots. Shadow throws his Chaos spears that destroy a lot of the robots, but more continue to come. Nicole, Rouge, and the others are doing their hardest to stop them, but there are too many of them.

At the same time, Sally, Amy, and Silver are able to reach the two machines Sonic and Blaze are trapped in.

Amy calls out, "Don't worry Sonic, we're coming to save you!"

"How are we going to get him down from here? And how are we going to get Blaze out of the other machine?" Sally asks.

"I don't know, but Sonic and Blaze look like they're in pain," Silver says.

Baby Sonic continues to cry in pain while Blaze is screaming in agony.

Amy brings out her hammer, "I'll just smash that capsule wide open."

"Amy wait!" Sally screams.

However, Amy acts too quick and uses her hammer to slam at the capsule Blaze is trapped in. Suddenly, Amy ends up getting electrocuted and the capsule begins to crack a little. Amy ends up getting pushed out and lands on the ground. Baby Sonic stops crying to see Amy.

Sonic cries, "Abe Abe."

Amy sits up and shakes her head.

She turns to see Sonic, "I'm fine Sonic, are you okay?"

"Abe Abe," Baby Sonic cries.

"Amy, are you okay?" Sally asks.

"I'm fine, but I couldn't get Blaze out of that capsule," Amy says.

"Not, but you were able to crack it," Silver says.

"You're right. Maybe, just maybe," Sally says.

"What is it?" Amy asks.

Sally turns to Silver, "Silver, maybe you can use your telekinesis to swing Amy's hammer at the capsule, and see if Blaze can use her powers from the inside."

"What are you two going to do?" Silver asks.

"We're going to get Sonic out of that machine," Sally says.

"Alright. Then let's do it," Amy says,

Amy then passes her hammer to Silver and goes with Sally to save little Sonic. Silver turns to see the capsule that Blaze is trapped in.

Silver uses his psychokinesis to lift Amy's hammer in the air.

Silver calls out, "Blaze, see if you can control the Sol Emeralds from inside the capsule."

Struggling, Blaze says, "I… I don't know if I can."

"I know it's hard, but you gotta try," Silver says.

"Al-alright," blaze says.

Silver uses his powers to smack on the hammer as Blaze begins to focus her powers on the Sol Emeralds so she can use her powers. At the machine, Amy and Sally look to see Baby Sonic looking down at them.

"Aba, Abbe," Baby Sonic calls out to them.

"Poor sweet Sonic, we need to get him down there," Amy says.

"And you won't get that chance," Dr. Nega says.

Dr. Nega holds out a blaster gun and begins to fire. Sally and Amy dodge out of the way.

Sally says, "Amy, get Sonic. I'll keep him busy."

"Got it," Amy says.

Sally runs as Dr. Negs begins to fire his blaster at Sally. Team Dark and the others are doing their best to destroy the robots. Blaze is struggling to use her powers while Silver is using Amy's hammer to make more cracks.

At the machine, Amy climbs on the machine as it gives off a powerful energy. Her mind is focusing on Sonic. Baby Sonic begins to cry as he sees Amy climbing up .Baby Sonic tries to reach out to her, but the box is not making it easy for him to get out. Amy finally walks on the capsule and looks to see the box with Sonic inside.

"Sonic, are you okay?" Amy asks.

Baby Sonic smiles, "Aba aba."

Amy sighs in relief, "Thank goodness. Now to get you out of this box."

Amy pulls on the box to help Sonic escape, but it's hard. However, Amy cares about Sonic so much that she refuses to give up.

At the same time, Team Dark and the others continue to fight the robots. Dr. Nega is trying to blast Sally as she dodges behind boxes, robots, and other machinery. Blaze is starting to release her powers from the capsule as Silver tires to break her out. The capsule is exposing more cracks from every bang and Blaze's powers is adding more pressure. However, Blaze's powers is starting to overload the system.

Soon, the alarm begins to go off and the area begins is flashing red lights. That cause everyone to come to a stop to hear the sound. Baby Sonic begins to cry a little due to the noise.

"What's going on?" Rouge asks.

"Trouble with the machine. There are too much energy for the machine to contain," Omega says.

Omega is right. The machine begins to heat up smoke and electricity. Blaze concentrated powers with the Sol Emeralds is making it too hard for the machine to contain.

Sally screams, "Everyone, get out of the way. I think the machine is going to explode!"

"Shes' right! Blaze's time energy and her blazing powers are becoming too much for the machine! We have to get out of here!" Dr. Nega panics.

Everyone begins to hurry down the hall so they can escape. Sally turns around to see Sally is trying to get Sonic out as Blaze is releasing her energy.

Sally screams, "Amy! You have to get out of here!"

"Not without Sonic!" Amy screams.

Amy pulls on the box as hard as she can and the box break due to the energy beginning to destroy it.

Amy picks up Sonic, "Come on Sonic, let's get out of here!"

"Aba" Baby Sonic happily says, giving Amy a hug.

Amy jumps off the machine and runs to Sally. The machine continues to overload. In a matter of seconds, the machine explode and bright lights covers the area.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Sonic the Hedgehog Grows Up

After the explosion, everyone is on the ground as they groan in pain from being thrown by the explosion. Many of them soon begin to sit up and feel a little pain on them. Luckily, they are able to see that they are outside of the destroyed lair and that the machine has been destroyed before it could be used.

"Is everyone okay?" Sally asks.

"I think so," Silver says.

"That was really sense," Tails says.

Sally looks around, "Where's Blaze? Where's Amy and Sonic?"

Meanwhile, Amy begins to groan as she begins to open her eyes.

"My head," Amy says, feeling a little pain.

"Amy?" A familiar voice speeds up.

Amy looks to notice someone is on her. The being is blue and has spiky quills. Amy looks careful and recognizes it right away.

"Sonic?" Amy asks.

Amy's vision slowly becomes clear to see that this is Sonic's something's different about him.

Sonic asks, "Amy, are you okay? What are we doing here?"

Amy looks at Sonic to see that he is back to his original.

"Sonic? Is that really you?" Amy asks in surprise.

Sonic snickers, "Who do you expect, Shadow?"

Amy then jumps on to Sonic with a big hug, "Sonic, you're back!"

Then begins to give him multiple kisses on the cheek, "You really scared us. Promise that we will never go through that again."

"Amy! Calm down, I can't breath! What do you mean I'm back?" Sonic asks.

Sally and the others hurry over and they are surprised to see Sonic back to his original age.

"Sonic, you're okay," Sally says.

"You had us worried for a minute," Rouge says.

"Uh hey guys? Do you have any idea what's going on here? Where are we? What happened?" Sonic says, asking multiple questions.

"So you're saying that you don't remember anything at all?" Shadow asks.

Sonic shakes his head, "Not really. I remember heading to Eggman's base to investigate and found Blaze's Sol Emeralds in some machine. I wave to break it to get them out, but some strange energy came out of it. I can't seem to remember anything after that. Why?"

"Hmm, I guess that how the mind of a baby works," Tails says.

"Huh?" Sonic replies.

"The Sol Emeralds revert your age and you became a baby with very strong space time energy from them," Nicole says.

"And we ended up taking care of you like a real baby that you were turned into," Tails says.

"Things would have gone smoothly if Dr. Eggman, G.U.N, and Dr. Nega didn't get involved," Sally says.

"Just be glad we were also trying to help Sonic revert back to normal," Rouge mutters.

"When Blaze and I found out what's going on, we decided to help change you back. Dr. Nega was trying to use you and Blaze to power up a machine that can alter time," Silver says.

Sally looks around, "Where is Blaze?"

"Over here," Blaze answers.

Everyone looks up to see Blaze has been turned into Burning Blaze and has all the Sol Emeralds around them.

Sonic rubs his head, "This is a lot to take in. Me being turned into a baby, getting captured by Eggman, Being used to power Dr. Nega's machine? This sounds completely weird.

Amy then brings out Sonic's gloves and shoes, "Here Sonic, I think these are yours."

Sonic looks at his hands and feet to realize he's not wearing them anymore.

"Thanks," Sonic says.

Sonic takes his gloves and puts them on his hands. When that's done, Sonic puts on his sneakers.

Sonic comments, "Much better."

Omega comes over holding Dr. Nega who is knocked out.

"I have captured Dr. Nega. Should I proceed in destroying him?" Omega asks.

"No Omega, we don't want to destroy him. Even though it's tempting after the trouble he gave us. I think we should put him in a jail cell," Blaze says.

"Acknowledge. We should lock Dr. Nega up so trouble won't come later," Omega says.

After the fiasco, Sonic, and the others travel through the super Warp Ring back to their world. Everyone say goodbye to Blaze and Silver as the Warp Ring close. Rotor and the others head over to see Sonic back to normal.

"Sonic, you're back," Rotor says.

"Oui, you have grown up," Antoine jokes.

"Very funny," Sonic bluntly says.

"Glad to know this whole mess is over. We've been through a lot for the past few days," Sally says.

"Well the boys and I have to head back to G.U.N Headquarters to help fix up the damages from Amy's rampage and Dr. Nega and his robots' invasion," Rouge says.

She waves goodbye as Omega and Shadow walk out, "Hope to see you all again."

Then Team Dark lave the scan to head back to G.U.N Headquarters.

Sonic sighs, "Remind me to never go through that again."

"I have to agree, but on the bright side, we actually had a bit of fun when you were a baby," Amy says.

Amy then brings out a picture of Baby Sonic from a few days ago.

Amy happily says, "You're so cute when you were a baby."

"Amy, that is like so embarrassing," Sonic says with his cheeks turning red.

Amy then hugs Sonic, "Don't worry Sonic, it's not so bad. In fact, you seem to like me a lot more that way. Now that you're back, how about you treat me to a pizza or a kiss."

"You're not going to let this go, are you?" Sonic asks.

"Nope," Amy says.

Sonic sighs, "Alright, I'll take you out for some pizza."

"Thank you Sonic," Amy says, and gives Sonic a kiss on the cheek.

Sonic blushes, "Aw man."

Sally giggles, "Looks like Amy surly got Sonic wrapped up."

"You can say that again," Tails says.

Sally and Tails giggle as Amy continues to hug Sonic and snuggles him. They are glad that Sonic is back to normal and won't have to worry about him being turned into a baby or having his age altered again.


End file.
